


DNA of love

by Natashow



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-05
Updated: 2015-10-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 01:13:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4941010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natashow/pseuds/Natashow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a black blood hell cat and a white blood vampire incubus fall in love and creating a new breed of creatures called the "grey bloods" they have to fight to keep their family alive through the war between the Shrins and the pure bloods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

DNA of love chapter 1

The tales of monsters and demons were nothing but a myth nothing more then stories that kids never understood. Those stories are all true. Monsters and demons do exist in the modern day. This story is about a hell cat named Sharina and a vampire incubus angel. How two people can change the meaning of love between two different beings. One of the light and one of the dark. 

Sharina was one of the most well known lawyers in town. She was five foot six with dark brown hair that reached to the middle of her back, she has brown, dark chocolate eyes.  She lived in a small apartment in the city and was a tough little cookie when it came to cases. Sharina was most well known for being able to defend any case and  put any bad man in jail. She was the littlest baby of ten and was the only girl of the ten siblings. Sharina's eyes fluttered open and was able to aee the sun peeking through the window. She arched her back as she stretched big and yawned loudly. As she sat up, Sharina reached over to her night stand and grabbed a glass of water. As she was drinking it, her eyes suddenly widend and she began to spit out sand.

"What the..."  Sharina  looked around as the walls of her apartment fell. Her eyes widen in fear as she was sitting on sand. Leaning forward on her hands and knees shakily crawling trying to get to safety.  A shift in the sand made her freeze in her place. There was a sinking feeling on her feet making her take in a shaky breath. Her heart was beating faster her hands were shaking now as the sand was drawing her in more. She started to panic scrambling faster in a never winning game.  As she fought more the quicker she went down in the sand. Sharina called out  for help  as she was now shoulder deep in the sand, tears were running down her cheeks her energy was drained from her struggle. She had on arm outstretched as her face was now slowly being covered with sand the sun grew dim.  Now she was in complete warm darkness. A mans voice was heard calling out her name.  A strong hand grasped hers then pulled her out like it was nothing.  The sun was blinding her she could only see the dark figure and gray white feathers.  The scent of pine trees surrounded her as she tried to look at the man only dark maroon eyes stared down at her.

"Sharina....Sharina..." His voice was full of warmth and caring.

Sharina's eyes snapped open launching forward, her eyes widen, the sheets on her bed were engulfed with black flames, she cursed under her breath as she waved her hand over the sheets making the black flames disappear.  Sharina was getting ready for a big case against "Big Tom" . He is one of the most notorious gang leader. He had killed a clerk at a gas station and pleaded to be not guilty on the case. Sharina grabbed her brief-case and headed  to her car. She drove down the rode listening to the radio to a song she knew. Her phone started to ring she pushed on her ear peace.

 "Hello?"

"Where are you?"  Her assistant voice rang through her earpiece making  her flinch.

"I'm on my way, there’s just a butt load of traffic.". She lied but what actually happened, she burnt her covers again. She can control black fire and darkness and when she has bad dreams she would accidentally set her bed covers on fire. She drove up to the courthouse and speed walked to the doors smoothing and dusting her shirt, walking into the building and started the case.She stood in front of Big Tom.

"Is it true that you killed that clerk at the gas station?" She said looking  at him arms behind her back.

"No it's not true, I was no where near there." He said looking at this finger nails.

"Oh really? Then who is this person right here?"  she said turning on the tv to show a  video of him and his goons at the gas station he pulled the gun out and shot the clerk point blank. Everyone in the room gasped and  he just sat there. After more evidences the judge finally said he was guilty.  The guards came, hand cuffed him leaded him away. They stopped turning his head to look at sharina. He then smirked winking at her then walked out. Sharina looked at him blankly then got up picking up her brief case then drove on the road. Its was getting late the moon was shinning brightly in the sky.

'Why did he wink at me like that? It was kinda creepy...'  She thought to her self. All of a sudden she got rammed from behind, she gripped the steering wheel strongly. She got rammed again swerving around. The car behind her slammed into her side knocking her car into the ditch. Her car crashed into a tree she hit her head on the steering wheel her arm looped out her window.


	2. Chapter 2

DNA of love chap 2

The alarm went off a man groaned sitting up from his cot turning on the lights, his maroon eyes tried to adjust to the light. He had short brown spiky hair with a go-tee. He turned off his cell alarm grabbing his lab coat. This man's name is Barren, he was a doctor at a hospital working another late shift. He was the oldest of two twins. Barren was a vampire succubus mix. He could suck blood if he wanted too but he chooses to suck energy instead.

Barren placed his magic glasses on that turned his maroon eyes to brown. Walking out of the room he gave a folder to a nurse clocking out for work getting into the car and driving out of the garage. Barren was still thinking about the night surgeries when he saw a car had crashed into tree, he didn't think anything about it untill he saw a arm hanging out the drivers window. He pulled to the side of the road running to the the car cursing under his breath seeing a woman knocked out in the drivers side. He unfacened her seat belt pulling her out of the car. She had a gash on the side of the head and blood comming from her mouth. He leaned down near her chest hearing her heart beat and feeling her breathing lightly. Barren then picked her up bridle style running her to his car laying her gently in the passenger side. He drove home as quickly as he could with out speeding. Barren drove up his drive way to his cabin in the mountain. He could have taken her to the hospital but it would have been an hour drive to the hospital, he had all the utensils to treat this woman. He lived with his young brother Darren who was a big flirt and a womanizer. Darren was a werewolf/lycan mix. Normally he would be out partying but was different he locked himself out of the cabin was waiting for his brother out side on the front porch.

Barren and Darren were identical twins but Darren has shaggy hair unlike Barren's short spiky hair. Barren had maroon colored eyes like his father and Darren had amber colored like his mother. He stood up walking up to Barren' car.  
"Hey bro how's it.....woah! Barren you sly vamp you, you finally took my advice to get your self a wom....an? Uhh bro why is she unconscious?" Darren held up his hand seeing the blood covered woman. Barren held the woman bridle style his lab-coat covered in her blood like a crazy surgeon.

"I found her on the side of the road her car had crashed into a tree now are you going to keep gawking at me or are you going to give me a hand?" Barren countered. Darren skipped over his words as his brother placed the lady in his arm. In response of that Darren wrinkled his nose at her stench. Barren ran into their house running into his study grabbing what he needed to help her. Darren came in dragging his feet.

"Put her on the table gently ok, i need you to get some warm water and some towels." he ordered his brother.

"Hey! I am not one of your damn nurses you can't just barking orders at me." Darren said crossing his arms crossed over his chest. Barren turned around removing his glasses his eyes turning back to normal but glowing lightly showing his powers growing with irritability.

"If you don't do this i will drain you of both blood and energy so you are bed ridden and can't go out parting, now go do it!" Barren growled out. Darren stiffened saluting him running into the kitchen to grab what was needed.

Barren returned to the lady on the table looking through her bag for some kind of ID. He finally found her wallet looking at her drivers license, Sharina Devilkat was her name. He looked down at her again her hair was plastered all over her face. His brother finally came back with a big bowl filled with warm water and a bunch of wash cloths. Barren grabbed a wet cloth wiping the blood off seeing what he face actually look like. His eyes widen at the sight. She looked in her early thirties or even younger. High cheek bones a cute nose that was lightly pointed. Her lips were thin on top but plump on the bottom.

"Do you know what her name is?" Darren asked rinsing out the rag out.

"Yeah her name is Sharina." Barren said continuing to clean her until got to her shirt collar. He paused licking his lips. Darren then grinned leaning forward.

"forgot about that huh?"

"Umh..." Barren mumbled.

"We can't let her stink all night now can we?" Darren said eyeing his older brother with the the kind of look saying 'come on man here is your chance'. Barren zoned out for a second, recalling that he never had a girl of his own even if all the nurses at the hospital swoon over him every chance they get. He then shook his head sitting looking at his brother.

"Yeah why don' t you go and get one of our shirts so i can clean her up with out you drooling all over her and make her yours." Barren said shooting his brother a glare. His brother put his hands up, and proceeded to leave. Barren returned his attention back to Sharina, he shakily started to unbutton her shirts reviling a her black plain bra. He slowly peeled off her now blood soaked over coat and shirt. Barren continued to wipe off the dried blood off of her nicely tanned skin. He then unbuttoned her black dress pants slipping them off putting them in them pile with the rest of the articles of clothing. Sharina laid there in only her bra and underwear looking helpless.

Barren grabbed his stethoscope to check on her heart beat and other vitals. As he leaned forward to get a better sense of things when all of a sudden Sharina's eyes flashed open. Barren locked eyes with her, but before he could even utter a word he was now flat on his back being pinned down by Sharina. Sharina sat straddling his hips her right hand splayed on his chest black claws near his neck while the other was pulled back black flames a blazing black demonic bat like wings ripped from her back as a black cat tail slithered out from behind her. From the tussle Barren's glasses were flung off of his face reviling his maroon colored eyes.

"What were you trying to do to me hmmm? Have your way with me? I'll see to it that you won't have that chance again!" Sharina exclaimed thrusting her arm forward. Barren moved his head to the side flinching slightly as one of her nails grazed his cheek.

"Now....Ms. Sharina please, calm down I did nothing to you I am a doctor, I was merely trying to help you." Barren struggled against her hold. Her grip tightened pinning him firmly to the table. His eyes widen looking up at her as her brown eyes turned cat like.

"Die!" She hissed out thrusting her arm forward again. Barren had to think quick and only one thing came to mind he grabbed her wrist her fingers were a few inches from his face. He opened his mouth fangs popped glimmering in the light. "Your a vampire?" She lifted an eyebrow.

"Not exactly..." Barren said with a smooth voice then his eyes went demonic as a blue light came out of Sharina's mouth, her eyes widen then rolled back slightly as the blue light went into Barren's mouth her back arched towards him. Barren retracted his fangs closing his mouth eyes returning back to normal watched as Sharina collapsed against him. Barren let out a breath he was holding laying his head against the table. He heard a noise coming from the door way, so he propped himself up on his elbows seeing his younger brother grinning at him.

"Don't you say it..." Barren warned lowly.

"Wow bro, couldn't you have waited till she was conscious before having your way with her?"

If looks could kill his brother would be dead right now, Barren rolled his eyes picking up the unconscious Sharina and placed her back on the table grabbing the shirt from his brother and taking her to their spare bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

DNA of love pre editchap 3

Sharina woke up feeling like she had gotten run over by a semi. She sat up holding her head wincing as there was a ace bandage on her temple. She looked down seeing herself in a really large white t-shirt. The events from last night rolled through her head.

"What the hell happened last night...." Sharina mumbled.

"Well looky here, princess is finally awake." A males voice came from the doorway. Sharina looked up seeing Darren holding some towels. Hey eyes narrowed at him she grabbed the nearest thing to her to defend herself which was a alarm clock. Darren just lifted a eyebrow and chuckled.

"What are you going to do with that? Bore me to death with music?" He said before dodging the alarm clock. Then dodging a shoe and a few hangers. "Hah! Missed me!" Then he got hit in the head with a book. "Alright missy your asking for it..." He growled low. Sharina just glared at him as the door behind him opened up and Barren walked in seeing the mess then lifted and elegant eyebrow in question. Darren pointed an accusing finger at Sharina. "She started all this! I just came to bring some fresh towels and she starts throwing things at me!" He said his voice growing higher with each word. Barren just looked at Sharina who was in fighting stance. Barren held up his hand and said with a calm voice.

"Sharina....calm down...we aren't here to hurt you, i saw your car on the side of the road on my way back from work and saw you had been in a accident so i took you home to help you I am a doctor. My name is Barren Shrin and this is my younger brother Darren." Sharina's shoulders loosened up her fighting stance eased into a normal standing position. The tension in the room was better. "Now do you remember what happened before you were in your accident?" Barren asked stepping closer to her.Sharina looked at him and his brother then placed a hand on her head.

"Yeah...I was coming home from work and some car kept ramming into me until I was in the ditch and thats all I remember..." She said trying to recall what happened. Barren cupped his chin listing to her.

"Where do you work at Sharina?" He asked.

"I work at the courthouse I am a lawyer, I was working on the 'Big Tom' case.."

"Oh?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Yeah and afterword he winked at me....I have no idea why he did that." Sharina trailed off.

"You got bounced by his goons thats what happened." Darren said out of no where. Both Sharina and Barren looked at Darren.

"What?" They boy said in unison.

"Yeah, you put their leader in jail right? So they had to revenge him and the only way of doing that is is to take down the man, women in this case who did this." He stated.

"I knew you had a brain in there some where, you should use it more often." Barren said chuckling.

"Shut it..." His brother warned.

"Excuse me but do you guys have a shower by any chance?" Sharina asked quietly.

"We do yes but they are both out of commission because hair boy here clogged up the drains." Barren looked at Darren who was more interested in Sharina. "But we do have some hot springs in our back yard it does wanders on aches and pains."

"Hot springs? I never been to a hot spring before...erm...is there something on my face or something?" She asked looking at Darren. Barren looked at her then at his brother fallowing his stare then glared at his brother. She then caught on she blushed bright red as she was just wearing a plain white long t-shirt her hands blazed with black flames. Darrens eyes widen as he booked it put of there. Barren shook his head slightly.

"I am sorry about my brother, but allow me to get you some change of clothes for after your bath. He smiled gently at her she just blinked and smiled back. He left the room leaving a very pink faced Sharina. He returned with some towels and a shirt and sweat pants. Sharina fallowed him through the house to the back door seeing steam on the windows. As Barren opened up the door a cold breeze chilled her skin then it became humid. She stepped out to the stone pathway walking up to what looked like a built in steamy pond. Big boulders created a out line of the hot springs. Her eyes grew big seeing everything. Barren sat her clothes on a bolder smiling at her. The glow off of the hot springs made her face glisten. Barren walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder. "Just be careful if you stay in there too long you might get a little light headed." He said gently. Sharina looked up at him then snorted.

"I will be fine." She said holding her head high.

"Ok then." He said walking past her to the back door. He stopped looking out into the woods his eyes flashed red then he went back into the house.

Sharina watched him walk into the house not fully trusting him. When she finally thought it was safe she undressed and slowly got into the hot water. She mewed in glee.

"Oh my God! I can't believe this! Its like a day in the spa... But all natural." She stretched big flinching slightly. She was still hurting from the accident. As she lathered up with soap she heard a twig snap coming from the woods. "Hello? Who's there?" Nothing but silence was heard. Another twig snapped again making her spin around gasping. There walking up was a brown wolf with piercing golden eyes. Sharina scooted back until she was pressed against the stone wall. It walked up to her sniffing the air then it sat down resting its head on its paws. Sharina's eyes were wide her heart was beating fast but something inside her told her that the wolf isn't going to hurt her so she finally relaxed.

Sharina had been in the hot spring for a good while she thought that since Barren was inside and the wolf was just a wolf she could let loose a bit. She closed her eyes as light brown cat ears formed on top of her head and a cat tail slithered up out of the water. Cleaning them off she started to get lightheaded from being in the hot water. The wolf lifted its head trying to get her attention growling at her. Her cat ears drooped gently as the world around her blurred she tried to move but her feet got stuck in the sand. Sluggishly she tried to fight it but she is on a one sided battle her eyes closed and she slowly slid into the water. The wolf growled throwing its head back letting out a loud howl then dove into the water.

Barren was in his study looking over some paper work when images of Sharina bathing floated into his head. He shook his head trying to get them out when all of a sudden he heard a wolf howl. "Sharina!" He whispered as he got up running to the back door seeing a very naked Darren holding a also very naked unconscious Sharina. Barrens eyes flashed red glaring at his brother.

"I didnt do anything! I swear! She couldn't handle the hot spring!" Darren declared wide eyed. "You better take my place before she wakes up or i will be in the dog house for sure." He said scooting over to his brother. Barren grabbed hold of Sharina wrapping a towel around her.

"Sharina...Sharina.." Darren nudged her gently in his arms. She groaned eyes opening only a crack. All she could see was a black selloute and maroon eyes staring back at her.

'I'm dreaming...so what the hell....' She thought to herself as she reached up wrapping her arms around the man's neck and pulled his head down capturing his lips with hers.

Barren saw a cute smile spread across her face before he could say anything she had wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. His eyes widen and his body went rigid. Barren didn't know what to do so he did what he thought was the right thing to do at the moment. He tightened his hold on her and returned the kiss. His brain brought him back to reality telling him that she will catch a cold if she is out here in the cold. So he reluctantly pulled his back seeing that Sharina was out cold again. Holding her with one arm he grabbed her things and took her to her room.

Sharina woke up sitting up in bed realizing it wasn't in her bed. She the recalled her dream realizing it wasn't a dream her face turned bright red she had kissed Barren. She looked around the room hoping he wasn't in there, to her relief he wasn't.

'I have to get out of here....I can't bare to be around him after what I did...' she thought to herself. She slowly got out of bed opening the door a crack checking if the cost was clear she stepped out tiptoeing out. Sharina quietly went down the stairs stopping at the bottom looking around then made a run for the door. Franticly she opened the door and a big rush of ice cold wind forced her hair back. It was dark and snow was engulfing her. "Snow? What the heck!"

Darren felt cold chilling air filling the warm house, he went out of his room looking down the staircase seeing the door was wide open.

"Who the hell left the door open!?" Darren bellowed stepping out the door seeing a small form walking up the path. "Sharina?" He growled and ran out the house grabbing Sharina's arm and dragging her back into the house. "What the hell were you thinking!" He exclaimed angrily.

"I...I was just trying to get out of this house...I did something I can't take back..." Sharina stuttered out.

"What are you talking about?" He stared down at her.

"I...I kissed Barren...I'm so embarrassed.." Sharina sat on her knees. Darren snorted and laughed. Sharina looked up at him.

"You didn't kiss Barren, you went unconscious from the heat of the hot springs and I went in and saved you and in the long run you kissed me." He said smirking. Sharina gawked at him.

"You were the wolf!" She exclaimed blushing bright pink. Darren nodded.

"I also saw your cute cat ears and tail, you really are a hell cat aren't you?" He said with a toothy grin. Her eyes grew large hearing what he said.

"Cat ears? I....don't know what you are talking about you must have been seeing things.." She looked to the side. All of a sudden she felt his hand on top of her head where her cat ears would have been. As if on command they popped out of her head and he rubbed it gently. Sharina stiffened eyes drooping a slight purr came from her chest.

"How about I remind you who you kissed shall we?" Darren said leaning forward. Sharina snapped out of her lala land as Darren knelt down capturing her lips with his. She stiffened as the kiss was teasing almost mocking her.

'This....isn't the kiss...he's holding back....Darren... what aren't you tell me?' Sharina opened her eyes seeing that his brow was drew together as he pulled away.

"See you kissed me not my brother ah!" Darren didn't finished his statement because he was slammed into the wall by his angry brother eye blazing red with rage.

"Darren what the hell were you doing to Sharina!" Barren exclaimed. Darren just smirked looking at Sharina then at his brother.

"Our little Kitten here was trying to leave our loving home because of a little kiss." Smirking like a fool. Barren's eyes widen big a slight blush touched his cheeks. Then hurt overwhelmed him.

'Was I that bad of a kisser?' He looked at Sharina. Barren put his brother down looking at the wall. "Well you can't go anywhere Sharina a snow storm has hit us and blocked the road ways you will have to wait till the snow is travel worthy..." He said walking away. Sharina stood up as she was about to say something her stomach growled sounding like a tiger. Both brothers turned their heads looking at the now fidgeting Sharina. Darren poked her stomach making her squeak.

"I think someone is hungry don't you think brother?" Darren said smirking down at her as the brothers and her walked into the kitchen it was stocked with a variety of things but both brothers were just blankly like they didnt know what to do. Sharina shook her head smiling placing her hands on their shoulders.

"Why don't you strong men go get some wood while I scrap some food together." Sharina smiled at the dumbfounded men. Barren nodded and dragged Darren to the back door. Sharina looked through the fridge and cupboards. Since she was the youngest of ten she had to learn how to cook big meals with what little she had. Barren held the now growing stack of wood as his brother was pilling it up in his arms.

"Darren...explain..." Barren said sternly.

"Explain what? Oh you mean Sharina? What do you what do you want to know?" Darren stacked another log.

"Everything you know..."

"Well she really is a hell cat, literally a hell cat. Ears and tails too!" He mimicked a cat ears with his hands and wiggled his butt. Barren chuckled shaking his head.

"I think you are using your head way too much brother you should take a break." Barren chuckled.

"Don't believe me? When you get a chance touch the top of her head and rub gently you will see cat ears trust me." Darren stacked the rest of the wood as he grabbed some as well they walked back to the house, the scent of cooking food hit their noses. They put the wood down and went into the kitchen to see Sharina wearing a kiss the cook apron and was chopping up some meat and putting it in a pot.

Darren walked up seeing all the cooking food then he looked over at Sharina and smirked devilishly. Barren looked at everything then saw his brother walking up to Sharina grabbing her elbow making her body turn towards him.

"Don't mind if I do.." Darren whispered huskily. She looked up at him with a spoon in hand tilting her head lightly looking at him questionably. As he lent down to capture her lips Sharina shoved the spoon in his mouth.

"How does it taste?" Sharina asked eyes narrowed.

"Tastes really good." Darren said whipping his mouth.

Sharina smiled then walked over to a counter trying to reach for a shelf. Barren strolled over standing behind her. "What are you trying to grab?" Sharina stiffened a blush formed on her face. She felt the heat radiating from him. Her head was right in lined with his chest.

"The..um serving plate." She mumbled. Barren reached forward grabbing the plate his stomach brushing against her back then he stepped back putting the plate on the counter. Darren watched the scene smirking a devilish plan started to form in his head. Sharina made the dinner and served the table. The mens jaws literally hit the table.

"How the hell did you manage to make this food with what little we had?" Darren said licking his chops.

"Well I'm the baby of ten and I had to feed all my brothers with what little we had." Sharina said smiling sitting down at her spot. "Eat up or you go hungry!" She exclaimed digging into her food.

Everyone ate in silence Darren looked at His brother then to Sharina who just kept one eating her food with a blush on her cheeks. He finished his food letting out a loud burp.

"Mmm mm mmm that was good my little kitten. I'm going to work check on the fire while you guys clean up." Darren said standing up walking to the living room. Sharina rolled her eyes and picked up her and Darren's plates as Barren grabbed his fallowing her into the kitchen.

"I was you dry ok?" Sharina said placing the plates into the sink and started to wash the dishes.

"Ok..." Barren grabbed a towel. Washing, rinsing, and drying was all they did.

"Ow..." Sharina pulled her hand out of the water a knife had cut her finger. Blood seeped out she went and grabbed a towel to dab the wound. Barren grabbed her wrist making her stop in mid action. Lifting her finger to his lips he placed it in his mouth sucking gently. Her eyes locked with his a blush was on her cheeks. Barren pulled her finger out gently the cut was healed.

"What are you? She whispered pulling finger back to her chest. He looked down at her.

"I will explain later.." He said finishing the dishes they walked to the living room seeing Darren butt naked standing by the door. "Darren man seriously put some stinking clothes!" Barren glared at his brother as Sharina averted her eyes.

"You guys are a drag I want to party!" Darren exclaimed.

"It's snowing bad out there there isn't any parting going on out there tonight!" Barren countered.

"I don't need human girls to keep my occupied." He smirked morphing in to a werewolf and ran outside howling. Barren shook his head closing the door. Sharina was sitting on the ground watching the fire Barren walked up to the fire place placing another wood on the fire and sat down a little ways from her.

"So we're snowed in?" Sharina asked basking in the warmth of the fire.

"Yeah it happened after you fainted in the hot spring." Barren said shifting hid gaze at Sharina who had a blush on her cheeks. He sighed raking his fingers through his hair. "You know you didn't kiss Darren right?" Sharina made a little squeak.

"What?" She looked wide eyed at Barren who looked back at her.

"See Darren did save you but he didn't want to get caught by you so he left leaving me and you, and it seemed like you were dreaming with your eyes open. Then you pulled me close and kissed me..." He smiled sheepishly seeing her face turn bright pink her eyes as big as saucers. She then turned away her shoulders hunched up.

"Oh my god.... I am so sorry I...I didn't mean to do I thought I was dreaming...that was why i was trying to leave like i did....you probably hated every minute of it I'm just going to go." She rambled on trying to get up but his gentle hand was placed on hers. She stopped and looked at him, the light from the flames were making his eyes glow hypnotizing her.

"Quite the opposite...I didn't mind it at all..." Barren said gently placing his hand on the side of her head. As if on command little cat ears appeared. "So it was true." He smiled rubbing the appendage. Sharina gasped pulling away.

"How did you know about my cat ears?" She asked placing her hand over them to cover them.

"Darren told me...hey don't hide them...they're cute." He grabbed her hands taking them away.

"They're not cute...it makes me look like a freak and it's one of my weakness" She slurred out as he started rubbing her ears gently. Barren chuckled as he saw her tail slither out and she started to purr.

"You are no where near a freak." He said trying to keep his composure with how she looked right now putty in his hands, gently he pulling his hand back having Sharina almost fall in his lap. In that moment time seemed to stand still Sharina was looking up at Barren as he looked down at her. Barren's eyes were hooded as he leaned down towards her. Sharina leaned up to meat him half way. His lips brushed against hers shock of electricity went through their bodies making Sharina gasp. She felt her powers being drained her head swimming she then pulled away panting.

"Wow...that... felt weird...that only happened when I kiss a light element creature." She said holding her head.

"Light element creature? How did you guess my element? Unless your a Dark element..."

"Didn't the 'Hellkat' give you a hint?" Sharina smirked leaning back holding her palm out as a little black fire ball formed. Barren looked at the fire ball holding his hand over the ball hands glowing white diminishing the ball into marble size. Here eyes narrowed as her hand dropped to her lap. " I knew it was too true to be good." She mumbled to herself get up her bangs covering her eyes as she ran to her room.

"Sharina wait!" Barren got up on one knee and flinched when he heard her door slam and clicked locked. He sighed he head bowed. He went to bed soon after sleeping restlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

DNA of love chapter 4

The next morning Sharina woke up feeling like she had the worst hangover ever. She brushed her hair out of her face blinking slightly seeing a bile of clothes on the foot of her bed. Sitting on her knees grabbing the pile. There was a black long sleeved shirt that and a black pair of dress pants.She slipped the clothes on looking at herself in the mirror. The material slimmed her body showing off her well built body.

Stepping out her door she smelt a wonderful aroma. Eggs, bacon, and hash browns. Brushing her hair she started walking down the stairs. Sharina stepped into the kitchen to see Darren stirring the hash browns. Scanning the room Barren was no where in sight, letting out the breath she was holding in and stepped up to Darren.

"Cooking are we?" Sharina said sitting on a stool smiling. Darren looked at her placing a hand on his hip acting hurt.

"Hey, I can cook sometimes." Darren said chuckling. "You seem chipper today everything considering."

"What do you mean everything considering?"

"Well you found out the Barren is a light element." He said smirking. She stiffened looking away.

"Yeah...but nothing can happen..between him and I." She said grabbing her arm slightly.

"Why would you say something like that?" Darren said sitting down next to her.

"I am a black blood, and he is a white blood....we can't be together it's against the rules."

"Rules?" He lifted an eyebrow.

"Yes rules...and these rules if broken will have dire consequences."

"How so? Sharina? Hello?" Darren asked watching her stand up walking over to the back doors. He looked out seeing his brother standing out in the snow.

Barren took his shirt off showing his tan well built body he wasn't a body builder but he was a wimp, shoulders were broad. His head was bowed arms out spread a bright light came from his back as bright white angel wings appeared. The wings spread out and started to go in motion as he was being lifted into the air. Sharina's eyes widen in awe.

"What... is he....?" She whispered.

"Well, to put it in simple words he is a very powerful angel with a few added bonuses."

"Bonuses?"

"Yep....he maybe a very powerful angel but he is vampiric and a sucubus." He said crossing his arms over his chest. She looked over at him remembering seeing Barren's fangs and demonic eyes but being drained of energy.

"So how is he a angel of light element and have dark elements in him." She looked Darren. Darren just shrugged his shoulders.

"It's the many mysteries of our families DNA. Like me I'm a lycan werewolf we are all mutts in our own ways." Darren said. Sharina just smiled then looked back out side.

"What is he is doing?" She watched in amazement.

"Sending his mate signal out."

"Mate signal?"

"Yes he sends outs a pheromone out and he hopes he finds a mate a soul mate." Sharina face blushed eyes widen placing her hand over chest.

"So....how can you tell if someone is looking for a soul mate? what are the symptoms?" She asked nonchalantly. Darren's eyes slowly landed as a sly grin came to his face.

"In some cases they invade your dreams and the dreams are very vivid. Then when they come into contact a shock of electricity will go through both your's and his body." He said leaning against the wall then his grin widen as he saw her face blush more.

Sharina just kept watching Barren placing her hand over her chest feeling a tugging on her whole being. 'This can't be....he is my...soul mate?....he is the one in my dreams?....but... the rules...i cant break them...' she thought to herself. Her body moving on its own accord reached for the door nob black energy engulfed her wanting to be with him wanting his energy. She stepped out into the snow Darren fallowing her watching carefully. Black wings appeared from her back like a raven about to fly.

Barren had his back to the house once a week he sends out his soul mate pheromone to the town. He gets so close in finding his soul mate, but only a dark figure. Taking his time flying up into the sky praying that he will find the perfect woman. Maroon eyes scanning the forest seeing the white wonderland seeing the next storm soon to be arriving. He felt something tugging on his little fishing reel of senses.

Sharina was walking in the snow trying to pull away from her trance as she walked she cooped up a hand full of snow morphing it into a ball pulling her arm back and launched it hitting its mark on the back of his head. Barren spun around as Sharina fell to her knees then pointed to Darren who's eyes widen big like a dear in head lights. As Barren was about to grab a hand full of snow another snow ball smacked him in the face. Whipping the snow ball off he looked down at Sharina who was laughing. Not just laughing but snorting and laughing falling to her back.

"Sharina...." Barrens voice was low making her look at him whipping her eyes. Brown eyes meeting maroon and amber eyes.

"Uh oh...." She managed out as she scrambled to her feet dodging the brother's snow ball attacks. They played their snow ball fight for a few hours. Sharina was hiding behind a snow covered bolder trying to use her sensitive hearing to pinpoint the men. She stuck her head out a little to see where everyone was at.She saw Darren was hiding behind a tree but Barren was no where in site. Gasping she was pinned down in the snow she looked up seeing it was Barren grinning like a school boy.

"Found you." He laughed out. Looking down at her basking in her beauty. Her hair was fanned out under her, cheeks rosy colored from being out in the cold or from the closeness. Her chest rising and falling trying to catch her breath. Barren could hear her heart beet increase her face turning more pink by the minute. Bracing himself with one arm he ran the top of his knuckles on her cheek making her eyes widen her lips parted. Barren's eyes slid closed as he leaned down capturing her lips with his. Sharina momentarily froze but eased up closing her eyes as well. Barren pulled back a few inches eyes opened half way as did Sharina. They looked into one another eyes.

"The rules.." Sharina whispered.

"The rules." Barren whispered back.

"Rules are meant to be broken right?" She asked staring at him. he lifted an eyebrow.

"In some cases yes."

"What about this case?"

"This case?"

"Your a light blood...and I am a black blood." Sharina stated gently almost guilty. Barren stayed silent looking at the spot beside her head.

"Two total different elements....being with one another in love....our kids...if we have any will be grey bloods, mutts." Barren said locking eyes with her. "Will you be strong enough to deal with the other closed minded people?" Sharina's eyes widen.

"Grey bloods? Closed minded people?" She didn't understand what he was talking about. Barren felt her confusion as he sat back on his knees as she sat up.

"Grey blood is a really rare type of blood when a high level light blood and black blood come together. They will have a hard time controlling their powers. The closed minded people are people who do not understand who we are." Barren said looking at her troubled ridden face. She then looked up at him with a lawyers confidence.

"Its your choice...Barren...do you want to break the rules to be with a filthy black blood and have children with the same DNA as me?" Her voice calm and collective. Barren sat there looking at her. Would he go all the way with this woman.

"In this case rules can be broken." Barren said with a smile as Sharina's eyes lit up and smiled big. She paused for a moment holding up a finger leaning over behind the bolder and tossed a black iced snow ball at a Darren who was about to throw one at them making him fall out of the tree. Barren laughed standing up extended his hand helping her up. "We need to get inside the next storm is coming in soon." He said dragging his brother back inside the house just as the storm hit.


	5. Chapter 5

DNA of love chapter 5

They stayed inside playing every board game in the house and due to the storm the cable was out so only the weather channel was showing. Everyone was just lounging around the house being bored.

"Well it looks like the storm will clear up by tomorrow after noon." Darren said in a monotone voice. Sharina rested her chin on the arm rest looking at the T.V. A alert flashed on the screen, for sub zero temperatures with in the next hour. She then looked over at the fire that was almost dead.

"Why don't you go get some more wood since we are low in here." She said looking at him. He returned his gaze from the fire to her pointing a finger at her eyebrows raised.

"I am not your dang dog, you can't bark orders at me." He exclaimed.

"Darren just go we are running out of logs in here." Barren said bored.

"I'm going! but not because you told me because I am cold!" He shot up throwing his jacket on and storming out into the back yard. Barren and Sharina fallowed Darren watched him then busted up laughing. Sharina then fell silent then Barren looked at her.

"Sharina what's wrong?" He asked then noticed that he could see his breath. "Why is it so cold in here?" Barren got up and poked at the fire. Sharina shot up running to the back door. "Shar-"

"My brother is here Barren, one of my older brothers are here and my brothers are very...very protective. Especially this one!" She peered through the window.

Darren strode through the snow the wind beating against him. He finally made it to the wood pile starting to grab it when his good hearing heard a twig snap. Thinking it was the storm he continued grabbing wood when a chilling voice whispered in his ear.

"Where is she?"

Darren spun around dropping the wood eyes widen, a snow man was there. Growling low he knocked it down. Looking around seeing a army of snow men had appeared.

"What the he-" He stopped in mid sentence seeing a man with light blue and white slick back spiky hair by a tree. The man was a foot from him now with a sly smile on his face. Darren took a step back opening his mouth to scream but the man pinned his arms to his side.

"Hold it big boy show me where Sharina Hellcat and i won't harm any little bone on you're yummy body." The man said tracing Darren's lips with a icy finger. Darren was frozen in place as he eyed the house. The man looked at the house and dragged the Darren popsicle to the house. Sharina was still looking around through the window to spot Darren.

"I can't see Darren....the snow is too thick." She turned around walking up to Barren. The back door slammed opened bringing in the cold air a frozen Darren was thrown to the ground as the ice man came in. Sharina gasped looking up and placing her hands on her hips. "Spencer! Did you have to freeze him? also close the dang door some of us like the warmth." She said sternly walking up to Darren her hands blazing dark red.

"Oh fine, can't have any fun." Spencer wined and closed the door. He looked different now he had flowing blond hair ice blue eyes and pale skin crossing his arms over his skinny chest.Sharina just rolled her eyes thawing Darren to normal. He shot up hiding behind Sharina.

"Who is this guy Sharina?" Barren asked looking very confused.

"He's a monster who wants to take advantage of me!" Darren exclaimed.

"No, he is one of my older brothers. His name is Spencer, he is a ice prince." She said standing up walking up to Spencer who just engulfed her in a big hug.

"Ohh! Sharina darling! What happened to you? You've been gone for two days! I thought something bad happened to you because you didn't call me!" He hugged her tighter.

"Spencer...I can't breath..." She squeaked out. He loosened his grip slightly. "Something did happen to me... when I got done with a case i was jumped and Barren here saved me." She said with a slight blush on her face. Spencer looked at the two men.

"Which one is Barren? Their twins..two good lookin twins Sharina their not both your's are they?" He eyed them like candy.

"No they both aren't mine...he's Barren." Sharina point to a wide eyed Barren. Spencer smiled walking up to Barren and engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you for taking care of my baby sister I actually thought she was dead." He mumbled lightly.

"Well... if I hadn't been a doctor or part vampire succubus then she would have died on that road. Even if that wasn't the case i would have still helped her." Barren said looking at Sharina making her smile and averting her eyes.

"Ohhh Sharina you got yourself a romantic one here!" Spencer squealed cuddling him. Barren went ridged his arms flying out eyes widen in fear as he seeking assistance from Sharina. She only smiled meekly.

"Spencer...is uhm.."

"What?" Both Barren and Darren exclaimed.

"Gay..." She said smiling cutely.

"And proud of it!" Spencer said striding back to Sharina who had her arms crossed over her chest eyes narrowed looking up at him. "What?" He blinked. She glared at him.

"Are they coming?" Sharina said lowly. Spencer stiffened as Sharina turned around glaring up at him more. "Answer me Spencer....are they coming." Spencer's shoulders slumped nodding. Sharina sighed rubbing the bridge of her nose.

"Who's coming Sharina?" Barren asked.

"The rest of my eight brothers." Sharina said

"How many of them are gay?" Darren ask then received a smacked on the back of the head.


	6. Chapter 6

DNA of love chap 6

Sharina stood there glaring daggers at her older brother. He just tried looking innocent. Barren and Darren were sitting on the couch confused about what is about to happen.

"Did you seriously have to call them all?" She punched in the arm he whined grabbing his arm.

"You know how protective we are of you. Oh" Checking his cell then he quickly flipped it closed.

"What now?" She growled out.

"Good new and bad news." He said timidly.

"Ok good news." Sharina eyed him.

"Well not all of our brothers are coming." Spencer said twirling his fingers. She lighted up a bit.

"Ok and the bad news?" She said wearily.

"Zek is coming....." He winced when he got a punch in the arm again as Sharina paced around.

"Zek who's Zek? Barren and Darren said in unison watching Sharina pace. She stopped grabbing her hair.

"Our oldest brother...the first born....satin incarnate....and he is the most overly protective brother I have!" She exclaimed. Both brothers eyes widen big.

"Is he gay too?" Darren asked receiving a smack from his brother.

Sharina was still pacing Barren came up to her grasping her shoulders making her stop. She looked up at him with wide fearful eyes. Barren just took a deep breath making her do the same letting it out slowly.

"You need to calm down and breath if he is here to pick a fight, then I will give him one." He said looking into her eyes, she stared back with uncertainly. "Trust me when it comes to fighting I am good at it don't take my kind actions fool you." He smiled gently as he walked out to the back yard.

Barren walked out to what is suppose to be a snowy back yard but it was all melted. he looked around confused as everyone else walked out. Spencer fanned himself him self as Darren started to pant. The wind started to pick up dust was picked up everyone covered their eyes then saw a tall slender man with dark grey slicked back spiky hair piercing ruby eyes strong jaw broad shoulders long arms and legs.

"Zek?" Spencer and Sharina said in unison.

"Brother, baby sister, What no hug for your older brother?" He asked with a blank face.

"Zek you don't have to fight anyone ok, you don't have to hurt anyone." Sharina said walking up to him .

"Now Sharina you should know better if someone has taken my baby sister i have to make them suffer."

"He-"

"I didn't take her away, I saved her life if I wasn't there she wouldn't be alive right now." Barren said stepping in front of Sharina. Zek just shook his head lightly eyes narrowed.

"You white bloods never understand us black bloods. In our family we are linked to one another we can sense when any one of us is hurt, afraid. We all felt her fear and we dropped everything to find her." Zek said crossing his arms over his chest. Barren then lifted an eyebrow. 'Hurt or afraid?...is she afraid of me? No...that couldn't be...she was hurt in the car reck so that must have been it.' He thought to himself.

"Us white bloods understand we have one thing in common. we can sense when our family or loved ones are in pain. But, you are the one that underestimate us white bloods, we don't harm anyone unless we have to ether defend our selfs or our family." Barren said calmly. Sharina watched staring at Barren and her brother.

"Enough talk, we're going to finish this now!" Zek exclaimed arms outstretched as black dragon like wings ripped out of his back. Black energy flowing around him. Barren sighed then looked over his shoulder at Sharina.

"Don't worry everything will be fine." He smiled gently at her as he took a step forward arms out to his side as golden white dragon wings ripped from his back. yellow white energy flowed around his body making him glow. Sharina's eyes widen. 'Those wings....they are like the one from my dreams...is he..could he be....my...?' Her thoughts were interrupted by a surge of energy. Barren's white aura was surging around him as Zek's black aura was surging around him.

Sharina stepped back to spencer and Darren to watch the battle. The energy the both of them were giving off was making her skin crawl. This will be the battle of the century dark against black, but she didn't expect it would be between her brother and maybe her mate. Zek launched forward first steam rising from the ground. Barren stood his ground untill Zek was a foot away from him then he launched forward kneeing him in the chest grabbing Zek by the wings flipping him over and launching him into a near by tree.

Zek growled low flying towards Barren claws extended. They punched and kicked one another like in boxing match. Zek was about to punch him with a black fire first but Barren blocked it with his glowing white hands. Zek fell to his knees lack of energy. Barren saw what was going on and let up on Zek just get a black clawed hand wrapped around his neck and being pulled into the sky.

"Do you think I'm going to let you have my Little sister all for yourself, taint her body with your filth? Making her kids gray bloods? I think not!" Zek exclaimed loudly. Barren's widen in rage jaw clenched he felt his fangs grow larger with every ounce of anger. His maroon colored eyes turned blood red the tips of his fingers sharpened. Grabbing Zek's hand throwing him off grabbing him by the throat bring him higher into the sky.

"One thing you don't know about me, is I grow stronger with light, or the sun for intense." Barren stated flying higher and higher into the sky until he was past the clouds. The sun was shining brightly giving Barren more power by the second as he flew more into the sky, Zek was having a hard time breathing because of how high they were. Barren opened his mouth revealing his vampiric fangs.

"Your a damn vampire?" Zek gasped out.

"Partly yes." Barren said tilting his head back taking in Zek's energy. Zek tried to get away.

"You...Shrin scum...your children will suffer..." Zek moaned out as most of his energy was drained out.

" I'm scum huh could scum do this?" Barren leaned forward inserting his fangs into Zek's neck. Zek arched his back trying to get out of Barren's grasp. Barren's eyes glowed as he ejected Zek with a green liquid that entered his system. Pulling back licking his chops of the blood and the green liquid.

"What did you do?" Zek stiffened rolling his head back.

"Just did a little vampire succubus trick. I just injected you with my venom, which does one of many things. I can ether, dissolve your body from the inside out, turn your blood into acid, kill you, Make your body turn into stone, and so much more." He let Zek go letting him fall.

Sharina watched the sky not able to see anything. Then the sky shown green as her brother fell from the sky. He laded in one of the hot springs doing a belly flop that will hurt for weeks.

"Zek!" Sharina exclaimed trying to run up to him helping him up seeing that he was fine but with two little bite marks on the side of his neck. Barren floated down by them his wings disappearing as he landed. Zek looked up at him stand up holding his arm.

"Well what are you waiting for? Finish the job kill me." Zek said gruffly. Sharina's eyes widen as she looked at her then at Barren.

"Barren..." She whispered. Barren's eyes were back to their maroon color. He turned away closing his eyes.

"I don't need to kill you to prove my point." Barren stated.

"Pathetic white blood." Zek spat. Barren snapped his head towards Zek eyes blazing red holding out his hand raising it high making Zek dangle in the air. He closed his fist as green fanes appeared on on Zek's body making him scream in pain.

"Zek! Barren stop your hurting him! please!" Sharina pleaded. Barren walked up to Zek.

"My venom is in your body Zek, don't forget that it will never leave your system, I could kill you right at this point and time if i wanted to...but I'm not that kind of man, I don't kill people to show how strong i am. Remember that." He released his hold on Zek.


	7. Chapter 7

DNA of love chapter 7

Sharina helped Zek out of the hot spring ignoring Barren's help. Barren stood there looking at her.

"Sharina..."

"Don't Barren, Don't say another word."

"You saw with your own eyes, I didn't kill him whats the problem?" He asked reaching out to her but to get his hand slapped away.

"The problem is you hurt my brother you injected him with something that could kill him I don't want my brother to die Because of that." Sharina exclaimed with tears running down her face.

"Sharina...I" He tried to continue but she just ran past him into the woods. Barren stood there eyes widen in shock his heart ached. He didn't know what was going on. He didn't kill Zek he just was defending himself. Zek walked up to Barren placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go."

"What?"

"Go get my sister back." Zek said looking at Barren as he nodded towards the direction where Sharina had ran off. A small smile formed on Barren's face as he chased after Sharina. Spender walked up to his brother. "He maybe a white blood but he is a very powerful one. I thought i was going to die there for a second....he will protect our sister." He said walking back back into the house.

Barren fallowed blindly through the forest in attempt to find Sharina, he knew the forest very well but in this storm it was different. Using his powers to pinpoint Sharina he finally found her, but she was ways ahead of him.

Sharina was running panting he was afraid of what could have happened to her older brother, she never knew that Barren was that strong. Could she be with a man who could possibly kill her with one bite. She stumbled on a root of a tree falling to the ground breathing heavily.

"I don't know what to do..." She whispered to herself.

"Do what your heart tells you my dear.." A woman's voice was heard beside Sharina. Sharina looked up seeing a woman with long flowing blond hair pale skin with a elegant look to her. she wore what looked like a long flowing dress a fantasy character would wear in a book. She had blue eyes which were shut slightly like if she was tired. Sharina stood up slowly looking at the beautiful lady before her who gave her a small smile.

"What are you doing here?" Sharina asked bluntly.

"I could ask you the same thing dear." The woman stated walking up Sharina.

"I...umh...was" Sharina stumbled on her words looking down at the ground moving a small rock with her foot.

"You are running from a situation that you are not familiar with." Sharina's head snapped up looking at the woman. Before she could say anything the woman continued. "You are frightened about something that you don't understand. From the tears I can see its about love." She said whipping a lone tear that was resting on Sharina's cheek.

Sharina blinked a fresh new batch of tears her head bowed lightly. The woman wrapped her arms around Sharina gently pulling her to her body. Sharina felt like she was a child crying in front of her mother. She felt safe in this woman's arms even when she doesn't even know who she was.

"We...are two opposites that shouldn't be together so many things are wrong about us...i don't want to get hurt..." Sharina said softly onto the woman's shoulder.

"Opposites do attract one another, sometimes they compliment one another you can't help what your heart wants." The woman said softly rubbing Sharina's back. Sharina pulled back slightly looking at the woman.

"Who are you?" Sharina asked timidly.

"My name is Serenity." Serenity said softly with a small smile on her face. "I also know your name is Sharina and you love this man." She said again making Sharina turn bright pink. "All i have to say my dear is don't run from love, it will always come back to you. Even if he is different from you doesn't mean its a bad thing." Serenity said stepping back from Sharina who was dumbfounded. Serenity's body started to glow as bright angle like wings spread from her back blinding Sharina. "You will have some really cute kids also" She winked at Sharina as the winds picked up as the blizzard was now at it again Sharina covered her face as she couldn't see stepping back she didn't realize there was a cliff behind her. She slipped back feeling the falling feeling as she opened her eyes seeing the edge of the cliff in front of her. Eyes widen she let out a scream as she continued falling.

Barren looked ahead of him seeing a bright light then he heard a scream that sounded like Sharina. He raced forward stopping abruptly almost right over a cliff. His eyes widen sensing Sharina's fear his wings ripped from his back as he dove over the cliff to see Sharina with her eyes shut tight.

"Sharina!" Barren called out to her wrapping his arms around her body flying up to the sky past the storm. Sharina's eyes were shut tight as she clung to his body shaking. Barren held on to her his heart was racing as was hers. Looking down at Sharina who was slowly calming down he placed a small kiss on the top of her head. "Don't you ever pull something like that again, I thought I lost you for good." He murmured against her hair. She shifted slightly looking up at him her big brown eyes shimmering with tears threatening to fall. He cupped her cheek with one of his hands rubbing his thumb over cheeks. Barren leaned head head down capturing her trembling lips with his. She hugged him closer as she returned the kiss and this time it felt right.

The glided back down to Barrens cabin seeing the storm had magically disappeared. They landed on the ground Sharina was still holding on to Barren not wanting to let go thinking if she would he would disappear. They reluctantly let go of one another as Darren walked up to them smirking with arms crossed.

"Did princess have a good run in the woods?" He arched a eyebrow at Sharina who in returned glared at him.

"Yes I did I actually met a very nice lady..." She said trailing off.

"A lady huh? I don't know any other people who live up here you must be seeing things." He said turned away walking back into the house. Sharina pouted crossing her arms over her chest. Barren place a hand on her shoulder making her look up at him.

"Don't worry I believe you i saw her too." He said smiling as she smiled back. They walked into the house.

"Well since the storm is gone I guess I can go home now." Sharina said out of the blue. The twins looked at Sharina with a look saying 'Are you serious?' She blinked at them. "Don't get me wrong guys I enjoy being here and all I just... really want to go home....my boss is freaking out wandering were i have been hiding..." She said looking to the side slightly. Barren walks up to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"If thats what you want then thats fine I will call you a taxi." He smiled at her as he walked to the phone.

Darren then walked up to her grasping her shoulders making her spin around facing him. She looked wide eyed at him. His perching amber eyes burring into her soul. He latched his arms around her pulling her body against his hard form. Her arms were pinned to her side her face was buried into his chest his one hand cupped the back of her head as the other was wrapped around her pinning her to him.

"Da..Darren?" She whispered. His hold tightened. She could hear his heart beat was fast. His body was shaking slightly, she felt something wet on her shoulder. 'is... is he crying?' She wandered try to crane her neck to look but his hold wouldn't budge.

"Don't you ever try that little stunt ever again you hear me...." His voice was guff and low. Sharina just wrapped her arms around him and nodded her head against his chest. Just as quick as he had grabbed her he let go of her as Barren walked in.

"They will be here in a hour." He stated lifting a eyebrow thinking he walked in on something. Sharina just smiled waving it off as she walked up the stairs to grab her things. Walking back down the stairs she saw Darren was sitting by the fire place as Barren was standing by the front door looking out the window seeing the taxi was driving up the driveway. Sharina walked up to him smiling softly as he looked down at her smiling back. He opened the door letting her step out side, walking side by side they stayed in silence. They looked at one another he looked down at her as she looked up at him.

"Well...i guess this is good bye..." Sharina said timidly not knowing what to say.

"Not forever i hope.." Barren said tilting his head to the side.

"Defiantly not forever we will se each other again." She said smiling at him then going on her tip toes and placing a kiss on his cheek. He grabbed her hand gently brushing his thumb over her knuckles pulling it to his mouth placing a kiss on them. Sharina blushed looking into his maroon colored eyes.

"Untill then..." He said straightening up. Sharina nodded stepping into the taxi. Barren closed the door looking at Sharina waving goodbye. She waved back and the taxi drove off. Barren placed his hand over heart feeling it ache for her. Sharina turned around seeing Barren's figure growing smaller and smaller until it wasn't visible, turning back around she placed a hand over her chest feeling the ache for Barren trying to make it go away but knowing she can't she closed her eyes breathing deeply.

"This is going to be very interesting in the long run." She mumbled to her self.


	8. Chapter 8

DNA of love chapter 8

Barren was in the back yard cleaning up his mess from his little tussle with Zek. it was late at night and the moon was lighting his way around the house. He could not get Sharina out of his mind since that day. After finding out she is his mate he wanted to be with her more and more. He bent down to move a rock back into place at the hotsprings when he turned around there was a man who was wearing a black hoodie with the hood up. Barren's eyes widen slightly as he stepped back.

"Who are you? How did you get here?" He asked the mysterious man. The man took his hood off reviling raven locks of hair that was wavy and curled at the end that went to his shoulders. He looked to be in his early thirties with right eye being bright blue and his left being brown, he has a small goatee.

"My name is Drake Shrin I am a time keeper, and also I am your grandson." Drake said calmly. Barren's jaw went slack his shoulders slumped down as his eyes were wide.

"Gr...grandson? I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong guy here, I'm not even married nor do I have any kids." Barren tried to reason with Drake. Drake just chuckled and looked at Barren.

"I am your Grandson from the future. hence why i told i am a time keeper." Drake told Barren. Barren just blink at him rubbing his head lightly braising himself on a bolder.

"I think the steam is getting to me... thats it i'm hallucinating..." Barren mumbled to himself.

"Grandpa you won't see me in this form but you will see me in this form." Drake closed his blue eye and aged backwards so now he was a thirteen year old boy. Barren flinched at the word 'grandpa' but was in awe seeing Drake in his child form. Then he returned back to his adult age.

"Wow... OK...I think i believe you now.. but why are you here? Why now?" Barren asked.

"I wanted to make sure i was going to exist or not if you were going to make Grandma Sharina your mate." Barren chuckled only imagining how Sharina would react be called 'Grandma' "Also I wanted to give you this." Drake handed him a old fashion pocket watch. Barren looked at Drake questionably. "When I'm born you need to give me this, it will help me with my powers through my teen age years." Drake was about to leave but Barren stopped him.

"Drake wait...how can i trust you on this show me something of the future." Barren stepped up to him.

"I'm not allowed to." Drake said.

"Well just show me my kids at least." Barren pleaded. Drake turned around sighing placing his hand on the side of Barrens face as a shock of electricity went through him as Drake closed his brown eye. The scenery turned white as there were to males who looked identical but one had slicked back spiky hair with ruby red eyes and the other had shaggy brown hair with maroon colored eyes. Barrens eyes widen as he smiled. 'sons....they look just like me...' There was a girl with long brown hair that was pulled back in a high pony tail with brown eyes 'oh she looks just like Sharina' then a small girl who looked frail had light brown hair that was wavy and was shoulder length she had hazel green eyes. ' oh my i have a crowd'

The scenery returned back to normal. Barren looked at Drake who put his hood back on about to walk away.

"Drake which one was you parent?" Barren asked.

"Who out of the four has brown eyes?" Drake smiled and continued walking into the darkness.

Barren was left there with a goofy smile on his face. Barren walked into the house to see Darren in the kitchen. He asked what took him so long. Barren smirked closing his eyes walking past his brother.

"Oh i just met my future grandson who is the time keeper." He said proudly.

"Grandson? Hah your going to be a Grandpa!" Darren laughed pointing at his brother.

"Yeah but i found out I'm going to have kids." Barren said way to proudly.

"Oh really? How many? I bet ya its all girls." Darren snickered. Barren held up four fingers grinning ear to ear. "Four wow you dog you."

"Yep and i break even as well, two boys and two girls." He high fived his brother.

"And who is the grandma?" Darren asked resting his head on his hands while lifting a eyebrow.

"Sharina." Barren said in a dreamy voice. He looked at his brother who in return looked shocked then he looked up deep in thought.

"She is going to be one hot Grandma." Darren said slyly. earning himself a low growl as Barren grabbed a towel and whipped him in the butt.


	9. Chapter 9

DNA Of love Chapter 9

Sharina had returned to her normal life, after returning to work she had to come up with a excuse on why she was gone for a few days. She sat in front of her boss who didn't look to happy. He has light gray hair that was parted to the side with black rimmed glasses piercing green eyes.

"So you'r telling me that you were up in the mountains sight seeing when you got snowed in at a cabin?" He said with a eye brow raised. Sharina sat there her hands clasped in her lap.

"Yes that is what happened and I am sorry that I couldn't get back any sooner." She said having her head tilted now looking up at him. She had a way with her bosses by giving a simple pouting face gets her out of trouble all of the time. He stared at her adjusting his glasses clearing his throat.

"Well....I'm glad you are alright and safe take the weekend off i will see you on monday alright?" He said standing up from his chair. Sharina's eyes widen when a small smile came to her face her brows knitted together.

"Are you sure Mr. Smith? Is it ok? I mean really the whole weekend?" She asked standing up as he walked up to her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes I am sure Sharina just take the weekend to get back to normal." He said escorting her out of his office. Sharina stepped out smiling at him.

"Thank you so much Mr. Smith." She said quietly as he closed the door. Just as he closed the door a wicked grin appeared on her face as she did a little victory dance walking to her car. "Yes! I got the weekend off! Now I need to find something to do." She said sitting in her car her phone went off she picked it up.

"Sharina girly!" A lady's voice came from the phone.

"Sam! Hey whats going on?" Sharina exclaimed.

"Oh nothing much hey you want to go to a Zumba class with me?"

"Zumba?"

"Yes Zumba its a really fun way to work out with cool up to beat music. you would totally love it!" Sharina sat here contemplating on the subject. She did need to work out more get her mind off of things, over someone.

"Sure I will go just need to get changed can you pick me up at my apartment?"

"Of course!"

Sharina hung up driving to her apartment changing into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. She brushed her long brown hair back letting her bangs fall forward and pulling her hair up in a high pony tail. She looked at her self in the mirror fluffing up her bangs her mind started to wander off to Barren. How he was strong and gentle kind hearted and very protective. Her face grew warm when she remembered when he kissed her. How when ever they kissed shocks of electricity surged through her like when she has a lot of coffee. She jumped at the sound of her doorbell she opened the door to see her friend Sam. She was a short curly red head with bright green eyes. She had a cute curvy body round booty and medium size chest. She wore a yellow tight t-shirt with black yoga pants.

"Hey you ready to go?" Sam asked her hair bouncing slightly*

"Yes I am...do I look alright for zumba?" Sharina asked looking at her self.

"Girl you look fine what are you trying to impress the instructor?" Sam said slyly wiggling a eyebrow. Sharina blushed at the comment.

"N..no! I don't even know who the instructor is!" She said defensively.

"Well you will love him he is a good looking guy you will drool when you see him, he is so yummy." Sam said hugging her self doing a little twirl. Sharina rolled her eyes laughing grabbing hold of her friend pushing her out of the door.

"Lets get going before you drool all over my floor." Sharina guided her friend out of the apartment building to her friend's car.

The drive there was quicker then she expected it was a good sized studio with a lot of cars parked there. As she walked up to the doors she could hear the music it was fast passed latin music. They made their way into the building seeing there was a crowed of women talking to one another wearing work out outfits. She placed her stuff on the ground not knowing what to do she leaned towards her friend.

"What are we suppose to do? Where is the instructor?" She was expecting some ripped hispanic the type to give you massages in a spa.

"He should be around here somewhere its almost time for class." Sam said stretching her legs slightly.

"Alrighty ladies let get ready to party!" Sharina's eyes widen as she turned around to the males voice. 'It couldn't be...' There walking up was Barren With his glass on which made his eyes look brown, he wore a black skin tight tank and black work out pants. Sharina's mouth went slack as her face heated up as his eyes locked with hers. He walked up to her with a smile on his face.

"Sharina? Hey, you do zumba too?" He asked crossing his arms over his broad chest.

"Ah...I.. uh...this is my first time my friend Sam told me about it and here i am.." She blushed trying to avert her eyes from his.

"Sharina! You knew Barren all this time! When did you meet him!" Sam exclaimed clasping her hands together. Sharina stumbled on her words trying to come up with lie.

"We met at the grocery store we actually literally bumped into one another in the produce department. She was having a hard time picking out a ripe water melon so I helped her. Barren said with a smirk seeing Sharina blush. Sam looked at her and Barren. Barren gave a wink at the girls and told everyone to line up. Sam mouth out 'details' as she ran up to the crowd of ladies.

Sharina just shook her head as she joined the excited group of screaming girls. Barren was in front of the group moving his body the fast latino music. His hips were moving side to side his eyes were closed they opened as he smiled moving his feat in a rhythmically pattern. Sharina looks at everyone as they mimicked his movements. Her mood lightened up as she fallowed his movements.

She looked at Barren who had his sights on her everything around them seemed to disappear. He moved closer to her his movements slow but precise. Her body fallowed his every moment, every step he took forward she would take a step back. Barren placed a hand on Sharina's lower back pulling her to him. His other hand grabbed her free hand pulling it towards him. Sharina looked up at him gasping in surprise at the closeness between them. He wasn't wearing his glasses so his maroon colored eyes were glowing lightly. He guided them through more moves until he stopped abruptly running his hand that was on her lower back down to her hip hooking the leg on to his hip. Placing his hand on her back he dipped her low. Her body arched in response her face was flushed she was breathing quickly as she looked up at him. Barren was smiling down at her as he leaned down so his face was near hers. He barely brushed his lips against hers as he then kissed her cheek gently.

Straightening them upright he wrapped his arms around her small body. his hand gripping her pony tail making sure her head was on his shoulder. Sharina just stood there not knowing what to do next her arms where at her side. She could feel his breath tickling her neck and ear. Barren shifted his head gently so that his nose was pressed against her neck making her shiver. She heard a click noise and something pointy was pressed against her neck. Sharina's eyes widen as she struggled in Barren's hold.

"B..Barren..." She whispered against his shoulder.

"Sharina....." His voice was low he pulled away so he could look down at her. His maroon eyes were now glowing red his fangs where showing. She looked up at him seeing him in this new state. "You bring the vampire out in me..." He said. She reached up placing her palms on the side of his face tracing the out line of his lip with her thumb then she gently place her thumb on his fang. She tilted her head to the side examining the appendage then she glanced up at him through her lashes. Barren leaned against her hand placing a small kiss on her palm. His eyes locked with hers making her blush more. "I love you..." He said gently. Her eyes widen in shock her face heating up. Her hands slid down to his chest as she turned her head to the side. He gently turned her head so she was looking at him. His head lowered slowly so his lips brushed against hers. "I love you Sharina...." Was the last thing he said as he sealed her lips with his. Her heart was pounding her head was going light headed and dizzy.

As she opened her eyes she was back in the gym as it seemed that the class was over Barren was sweating up a storm the ladies around her was panting, she was also hot and flustered not from the work out. She looked at him, he looked back at her smiling a dazzling smile making her blush more. Turning around she grabbed her bag and walked out of the building ignoring her surroundings and bumped into someone. She was about to apologize but her eyes widen in shock there stood Big Tom and his goons.

"Big Tom! I thought they locked you up for good!" Sharina exclaimed. Tom looked down at her then gave his goons a dissatisfied look as a sly grin came to his face.

"Well Ms. Hellkat, I guess you have nine lives after all, better watch out its dangerous out here you might get hurt." He stated and brushed past her leaving her dumbfounded. Sam walked up to her.

"Hey girl, you alright? You ran out pretty quick is everything alright?" Sam looked at her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh yeah, I just needed some air, I am just so tired that wore me out." Sharina place a smile on her face and stretched big. Sam just shrugged and took Sharina home.

Sharina laid there in bed looking up at the ceiling raking her brain on how Big Tom could get out of jail so quickly. Her mind went to over drive knowing that he will do anything to get back at her. She would have to sleep with one eye open for the rest of her life.


	10. Chapter 10

DNA of love chapter 10

Sharina sat on her couch watching tv flipping through channels. Nothing was on just 'as seen on tv' informercials. She glanced up at the clock on her wall seeing it was one o-clock. She had a hankering for ice-cream getting up walking to her refrigerator she sighed in disappointment, nothing was in there. She closed the door leaning against it pouting.

"I want ice-cream...but most of the stores are closed by now...hmmm what to do. Oh wait I know! the mini mart a few blocks away they're open twenty four hours." She exclaimed with joy as she grabbed her keys a purse and walked out of her apartment. She looked through the glass doors that contained the yummy frozen goods. Grabbing a vanilla and chocolate sandwich she made her purchase and stepped out into the humid night. She bit into the cold sandwich closing her eyes in bliss the cold liquid filling her whole being. She started to walk to her apartment when she was pulled into a alley. In the process of being slammed her sandwich fell to the ground. The back of her head hit the brick wall she saw stars. Opening her eyes she tried to see who grabbed her there were three shadowed figures looming over her. Sharina's sight finally cleared and she saw them it was Big Tom and his goons.

"Big Tom...." Sharina growled out eyes narrowed with hatred.

"Hello Kitty beautiful night isn't it?" Tom said with a smug look on his face.

"What do you want Tom?" She asked struggling against his goons hold.

"Times up Kitty." He said placing his hands in his pockets. She looked at him with confusing. A smile splayed across his face as he took his hands out of his pocket with a flick of his wrist a switch blade was glimmering in the moon light. Sharina's eyes widen with fear her heart was beating fast. "You're nine lives are up now Kitty you will not be meddling in my affairs anymore." He took a step forward pressing the flat side of the blade against her cheek. She turned her face away glaring at him. He just smirked grabbing her chin forcefully. She clenched her jaw and slammed her forehead against his making him stumble back as she elbowed both of his goons in the gut then she stumbled away from them.

Her adrenaline was pumping now her demonic blood was on full force. Sharina saw one of the goons charge towards her, she used her size to her advantage and flipped him over her should as there was a gun shot heard. Sharina froze glancing down at her stomach blood was seeping through her shirt. Placing her hand on the wound then pulling it back her hand coated in her black blood.

"Black blood? What the..." One of Tom's goons gasped out. Sharina grinned big as she licked her fingers. Her long brown hair whipped out behind her her eyes had turned cat like her nails grew longer.

"Now who's times up?" Sharina growled out as she lashed out running towards Tom's goon who had the gun grabbing the front of his shirt and throwing him into the air as he landed onto the roof of the building next to them. The other goon came up behind her grabbing her wrists. Sharina jumped up hooking her legs around his neck using her weight against him. She tightened her legs suffocating him. With elegance she leapt off of him and another shot was heard she glanced down to see her right shoulder was now bleeding. She slowly turn her head to see Tom with a big gun in his hand. She straightened her self up and slowly walked her way to Tom. Every two steps she took he would shoot at her. But nothing fazed her she was finally a foot away from him he was shaking like a leaf his eyes widen with fear sweat was dripping off of him like rain drops.

"Don't..... move... not... one more step..." He stuttered out. Sharina just grinned and took another step forward. "How many more....are there...how many more things like you are?" He stepped back.

"Plenty more, some are right under you're nose." She said smoothly. "No one knows about us, because we hide our identities so no one can hurt us."

"No one knows about you huh?" He had a crazed look on his face as he put his fingers to his lips and let out a loud whistle. Sharina stopped as she heard footsteps as more goons came out one with a video camera in his hand. Her eyes went big. She was now surrounded by his goons some with chains some with guns some with medal pipes. "So what if I happen to put this out on the web what would happen?" He questioned composing himself rather quickly. "People would fear for their lives, knowing there are monsters here who can hurt people just like me." He looked at her. She stood there rigid not knowing what to do, She balled up her fists and ran straight for him. He snapped his fingers and his goons went right for her. Grabbing, yanking, her around until he nodded his head and they started to beat up on her now. Kicking her sides punching her she couldn't fight back.

'Theres too many... I can't fight back...some...on help..' She thought to her self as she was on her side now and got a full blown kick in the stomach making her spit up blood.

"Isn't it a bit unfair for twenty some odd men to beat up on a defenseless woman?" A males voice was heard as everyone turned to see the dark figure at the end of the ally.

"This isn't a defenseless woman! She is a monster who hurt me." Tom said point to the video camera. "I have proof see."

"Oh really let me see?" The man walked up looking at the camera then drop kicked it out of the mans hand.

"What the heck man what did you do that for?" Big Tom exclaimed seeing his camera was now broken. Sharina laid there her vision growing blurry. The guy who broke the camera was laughing as his eyes were glowing yellow.

"Because I don't like mortal men beating up on someone who is different." The moon broke through some clouds casting a light on him as he threw his head back letting out a loud howl he went on a rampage taking care of goons and Big Tom. He then rushed over to her, He called her name seeing she was bleeding all over. She could finally see this man, it was Darren.

"D...arrren..."She croaked out as her head was dizzy her eyes rolled back as she finally blacked out. Barren gasped and leaned his head down to her chest, she still had a pulse but it was weak. wrapping his jacket around her and gathering her up in his arms he booked it to the nearest hospital. Slamming through the doors his breath ragged the nurses looked at him.

"Get Dr. Shrin now! The woman needs medical attention right away!" Darren exclaimed clutching Sharina close to his chest he growled low at the male nurses who were trying to take Sharina.

'Don't die on me now Sharina! Barren will be here soon.' Darren said mentally moving some hair from Sharina's face.


	11. Chapter 11

DNA of love chapter 11

Barren was filling out a chart for a patient when the intercom went off paging him to come to the front desk right away. He was confused but finished the chart and made his way to the desk to see his brother clutching a very dirty pale Sharina

"Darren! What happened?" Barren walked up to them then he looked at the nurses. "Nurse take them to room four please I will be taking care of them." The nurse nodded having some of the other nurses bring a gurney up. Darren reluctantly placed Sharina on it watching her being pushed away. Barren placed his hand on Darren's shoulder making him turn around. "Explain..." Barren said sternly.

"I was walking through town to find something to do when I saw Sharina being pulled into the ally when i got there this guy named Big Tom. His goons really did a number on her she had used her devil blood to take care of them but i guess through all that she took in a lot of damage I stepped in and took care of the rest of them and took her here. You need to fix her and quick before..." Darren trailed off. Barren just looked at him nodding. He knew even a high ranking black blood like Sharina can take so much damage before she is weaken enough to where she will die from the injures.

"I will do everything I can do to help Sharina you need to go to the waiting room until I'm done alright?" Darren rolled his eyes as Barren adjusted his glasses. He slumped his way to the crowded waiting room. Barren sighed adjusting his lab coat and walked to Sharina's room. She was cleaned up and prepped on the bed her heart beat was slow but steady.

Barren asked for the nurses to leave so he could do further tests on Sharina. He walked up to her, her face was still pale. There were still bruises on her face and her neck. Around her wrists and arms. She still had her beauty though. Removing his glasses he sat on the edge of the bed placing his hand on her cheek.

"Sharina... " His voice was low and soft. He brushed his thumb over her cheek. He leaned in more something seemed wrong. The monitor was going off, her stats were dropping fast he got up and did everything medically possible. His heart was racing his chest tightened as the monitor flat lined. His eyes widen in fear as he went from the monitor to Sharina then back to the monitor. "No! Sharina!" He grabbed her by her shoulders gripping them tightly. "You can't die no...this isn't suppose to happen what am I suppose to do!" He shut his eyes tight, hot tears fell down his cheek when something finally came to him. Opening his eyes he looked down at Sharina's lifeless body. "It's the only way I can have her back..." His mouth opened up as his fangs flicked forward his eyes turned into a ruby red leaning down slowly his mouth brushed against her neck. "Sharina...forgive me..." He mumbled as he sank his fangs into her neck. Her blood tasted like spicy salsa making his mouth and vanes burn with each drink. His ruby red eyes glowed slightly as he injected his venom into her body. Just as he did to Sharina's brother Zek, his venom can be used to heal someone or bring them back to life. His body was buzzing now he knew that he just started the mating ritual for both black bloods and white bloods. Barren pulled back slightly bitting his lip till it bled he placed his mouth back over Sharina's neck to put his blood into hers to make her heal quicker. The bite marks on her neck vanished as Barren sat up his ruby eyes still glowing. "Come on Sharina please..."

Sharina laid there silence her body unmoving the monitor still flat lined. Barren clutched her hand in his. Eyes pleading for her to wake up. Minutes passed Sharina still didn't wake Barren's eyes glistened with new tears threating to fall. The door slammed opened showing a out of breath Darren. He closed the door quickly and ran up to the other side of Sharina.

"Barren! What happened? What did you do why is she dead!" Darren demanded but his bother just kept staring at Sharina.

"I...I tried to save her...by giving her my venom and blood..." He said softly.

"What?" Darren's head snapped towards his brothers direction. "You started the mating ritual? Barren are you stupid! Because of that you killed her!" Darren exclaimed tears almost showing themselves in his eyes he grabbed her other hand pulling it up to his mouth he kissed the top of her knuckles clutching her hand gently.

Both brothers looked up at Sharina seeing that her eyes had flashed opened her body was buzzing the monitor came to life. Her mouth opened up as she had let out a silent scream, tilting her head back her body arching upwards, her body started to thrash about as if she was having a seizer. Both men got up to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself on anything. Her body started to calm down her eyes returned back to normal as she slumped back into the bed her stats returned to normal. All over her injuries had healed making her look like she had never gotten hurt in the first place.

"Her blood.." Darren gasped out.

"Accepted mine..." Barren whispered in awe.

The nurses busted in to see what had happened Barren placed his glasses back on and explained what happened that she had a seizer when Darren had come in to check on her and helped her return back to normal. Barren told Darren to go check on Sharina's apartment then to go home everyone had left the room but Barren. He was holding the clip board writing down Sharina's stats when he heard wake up. Holding her head she sat up flinching looking up at Barren.

"Did...I fall asleep in the hot spring again?" She questioned when the events finally hit her. "Big Tom...where is he I am going to rip him a good one!" SHe tried to get up but Barren's hand held her down.

"Big Tom is gone Darren took care of him and his gang you need to rest." Barren said softly. Sharina looked up at him then in the hospital nightgown.

"What happened?"

"While in your fight with Big Tom you had taken a few good hits..."

"And?" He stayed silent looking at clipboard. "Barren what aren't you telling me..." He sighed.

"From the wounds you had gotten it weakened you to the state of death..." He said with a grim expression.

"Death? You mean I... I..."

"Died yes."

"If I died then... how am I here now?" She looked at him seeing his eyes were down casted then to the side. "Barren..."

"I..I brought you back to life Sharina... I Injected you with my venom and blood and brought you back to life." Her eyes widen.

"You...brought me back to life..."

"Yes but there is a side affect to it as well..."

"What do you mean?" She lifted an eyebrow seeing him fidget with his pen.

"We are now bound by blood...I am your's as you are mine...we are mates now...well we only did the first part of the mating ritual but still mates.." He looked at her. His body went rigid. The look on her face would make a wolf tuck his tail under himself and run away crying. "Sharina let me explain please before you."

"You did what!" Sharina exclaimed loudly making Barren flinch and hold up his clipboard for protection.

"Ah so someone finally found out they are mates now huh?" Darren comes walking in grinning a wolfy grin. He stopped in mid stepped seeing the angry Sharina. He slowly back stepped out of the room and sped walked down the hall.

"Sharina it was the only way to bring you back to life. I didn't want you to die and that was the only way of doing it. I also didn't want your brothers going after me saying I didn't do everything in my power to save you. But I did everything medically known to save you and died right in front of me.. Sharina please...understand I wouldn't have done this under any other sercomstanses..." He sat down in a chair next to her grabbing her hand in his. Looking out from over his glasses so his maroon eyes showed. "Sharina.. I will take care of you...with this bond nothing will happen." She looked at him from the corner or her eyes.

"I'm not a stay at home wife...I won't stay home and cook you dinner or rub your feet when you get off work and I will not get you a beer and say 'oh I hope you had a good day at work dear' I earn my keepings. Also I want a real wedding a normal one not a big fancy one." She said eyeing him. He just smiled nodding.

"What if I was the stay at home husband? Do everything for you." He laughed.

"No your a man you have to provide for this family, we will just have to hire Darren to be the maid of the house." She laughed as did Barren.

"Oi! I am not going to be your dang maid!" Darren exclaimed from the door way.

"Hey do you know how many ladies love a man who can be a maid?" Sharina stated.

"ladies huh? Hmmm..." Darren thought of the idea as both Sharina and Barren laughed.


	12. Chapter 12

DNA of love chapter 12

Sharina sat in hospital bed watching the tv. She had to act like she was really injured since no one knew about Barren's power to heal with his venom. A blush crept across her cheeks at the memory of Barren bringing her back to life and becoming his mate.

'Mate...' She thought to herself. Before she would have killed herself if she knew she was going to be a mate to a white blood. But now, things were different. She had heard that being with a white blood male there were two parts of mating ritual. The blood exchange and introducing his venom bond to the females system. Then, the sealing the deal they have connection of the bodies and soul. Sharina's face was bright red as she pulled her knees to her chest burring her face into them.

Just by being near him made her senses go haywire, The simplest touch gave her goosebumps, she would get lost in his eyes. When he kisses her, her whole body goes into hyper drive, surges of electricity flows through her making her mind fogy. How would it feel if she and him actually sealed the deal. Sharina shook her head trying to shake the images. She heard the door handle turn to open she quickly returned to her laying down position thinking it was one of nurses. The door opened to reveal a very tired Barren.

"Hey...You alright?" Sharina said sitting up. Barren unbuttoned his lab coat laying it on a chair taking his glasses off.

"Yeah just another busy day, a long day at that... how about you, how are you feeling?" He asked looking at her. She just put on a cocky smile.

"Would you like me to give you the answer I give the nurses?" She tried not to laugh what she would usually tell the nurses was that she as ether feeling pukeish or aching all over the place.

Barren looked at her sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Seriously...is everything ok?"

Her smile fell and she was fidgeting with her fingers "To tell you the truth I feel little strange out of place somewhat, I don't know how to explain it, what did you do to me?"

"What I did to you was injected you with my venom just like what I did to your brother but see this one its a bit different, basically my blood is in your blood streams right now if anything happened to you, you would not die, I feel your presence and your heart beat." Sharina felt her face heat up. She could see Barren's eyes were looking heavy he did a big yawn that brought little tears to his maroon colored eyes.

"When do you get off work?" She asked. He blinked and looked at his watch.

"Well its about eleven o-clock so... six in the morning I guess if things go ok here."

"A all nighter huh?"

"Yeah I'm on a sleeping break for about two hours then its back to work." He yawned big again. Sharina looked around the room all there were was those uncomfortable chairs then the bed for the patients.

"Were do you usually sleep?" Sharina asked knowing what he was about to say.

"Usually on one of the patients beds." He stated stretching slightly.

"Ah... how about if I get out of this bed so you can sleep?" She tried getting up.

"No, if you get out of the bed the alarm will go off and the nurses will be checking up on you."

"But... you need sleep and can't just lay here when you need sleep."

"Well there is one way scoot over and let me sleep beside you." Barren chuckled seeing her face turn beet red. "The nurses won't come in here they are at their stations they have already did their rounds they only go the patients if they are in need of assistance." Sharina's mouth slacked opened then she looked to the side and scooted over Barren lifted up the very little wires connected to Sharina and settled on his side facing her. He had his head propped up on his elbow. Sharina's body went rigid and her heart beat started to beat faster. The monitor started to beep for the pulse. Barren looked behind him then back at her.

"Sharina... you need to calm down do you want nurses to come in here?"

"No..but ah.." She was caught off guard as he pulled her down next to him, her head laying on his arm as the other one was draped around her waist. He pulled her close so that her head was resting on his chest his fingers nestled in her hair.

"Listen to my heart beat Sharina...see how my heart is beating at a regular pace. Try matching mine." He said calmly his nose was nestled on top of her head. Sharina breathed in then out hearing his heart beat.

bum bum...bum...bum

Closing her her eyes she laid there her body was easing up slowly. This feeling she was feeling, it was new thing to her. Like it was normal for her to be at his side. Sharina's heart beat returned back to normal.

"That's my girl.. good job." His voice was smooth and quiet. She lifted her head up to stare up at him. Barren's eyes were hooded threatening to close but just like a child he was trying to fight off the sleep. She couldn't help but to giggle at him. He looked down at her questionably.

"You look like a kid trying to fight to stay awake."

"Well...I can't help it...I think if i go to sleep and wake up you won't be here." He said his hold on her tighten slightly. She smiled up at him gently.

"I'm not going anywhere, I guarantee you that." She whispered up at him. He had a pleasant smile then leaned down placing a small kiss on her lips then pulling back resting his head against hers his breathing growing slow.

"Sharina...promise me something..."

"Hmm?" She tried looking up at him but he kept her head on his chest. He put his cell phone on the table next to them for his alarm to go off.

"Tomorrow night... go out on a date with me..."Sharina blushed again then nodded her head against his chest. She could feel him smiling against her head. She laid there in his arms she could sense he was asleep as she too was getting sleepy.

'I don't know why...but...but this feels right...like is meant to be...' Her thoughts faded away as she fell asleep in his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

DNA of love chapter 13

Morning soon came and Sharina was released to go home. She grabbed what little belongings she had walking out of her room bumping into a warm firm body. Papers spilled on to the floor, crouching down gathering she looked up to see Barren looking down at her.

"Barren! Hi uh sorry." She blushed gently as he knelt down gathering up some of the papers.

"Your in a hurry to get out of here aren't you?" He chuckled helping Sharina to her feet.

"Oh yeah well I really do love being in a place with sick and injured people and all but...I want to have a little bit of a different atmosphere." She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Or is it you want to get away from me because I used you as a cuddle pillow?" He said low leaning in close to her. Sharina's eyes widen big, her body went rigid her face burning up.

'that's right....we did sleep in the same bed last night...'  
He was laying on his side his left arm cradling her head as his other was draped around her waist. She was curled up against his body her head under his chin.

She then looked up at him trying not to turn anymore red then she already is. Barren placed a hand on her shoulder as he leaned down so his mouth was near her ear. His voice was low and deep teasing her gently.

"I don't know if you knew this or not, but...you purr in your sleep." He pulled back grinning from ear to ear. That was the last straw, Sharina squeaked her face flushed bright red as her cat ears and tail popped out of no where. Gasping she covered her ears panicking. Barren grabbed her by the elbow and dashed into the elevator. Sharina was panting as she pulled her hands away from her head and glared at Barren who was just smirking down at her. "Wow Sharina....wern't you suppose to have that under control?" He lifted an eyebrow. Sharina's ears flattened against her skull her tail twitching with irritation.

"Yes, I can normally keep this under control, only time i slip up is when I'm truly relaxed or sick or very embarrassed!" She growled out through gritted teeth. "What about you all high and mighty white blood? Don't you have a weakness of some kind?" She eyed him.

"I maybe a white blood Sharina but everyone has weaknesses." He said crossing his arms over his chest. Sharina looked up at him as the corner of her lips twitched slightly, turning her body fully towards him her cat ears swiveled forward her tail swayed from side to side slowly. Uncrossing his arm he looked down at her taking a step back as she took a step forward. Her brown eyes were hooded lips parted slightly as her pink tongue peeked out running along her upper lip. Barren watched her tongue return to her mouth as she walked up to him. His back came into contact with the elevator wall.

"Sharina..." Barren's voice was shaky, as Sharina drew her self closer to him so their bodies barley touched. Her tail snaked up and wrapped it self his leg. Her hands slid up his arms to his shoulders then down his chest gripping his lab coat. Sharina's eyes were hooded as she leaned forward on her tiptoes her cheek brushing up against his.

"What is your weakness Barren...tell me..." Sharina whispered low into his ear.

Barren's body went rigid, his eyes were wide gritting his jaw trying to keep control. Sharina smirked gently as she kissed his cheek gently then kissed his jaw line till she came to his lips, which where pressed tightly in a firm line. His eyes were shut tightly. Sharina reached up cupping his cheek gently her lips brushing against his.

"Barren....relax....unlock your hold...." Her voice was low as she captured his lips with hers. Fireworks went off between them, their energy mixed together like a blender mixing up a smoothy. He gripped her shoulders tightly as he groaned low. Sharina pulled away gently Barren was panting his grip on her shoulders were still strong. His eyes slowly opened reviling bright red eyes his fangs flicked forward. Sharina reached up and touched his fangs with the tips of her fingers. Her eyes traveled from his fang to his glowing red eyes.

"My weakness is you...Sharina.... everything about you..."His voice was smooth as silk she backed her up against the wall he fisted the back of her head. Leaning down his hot breath tickling her neck and jaw line, she felt his fangs graze her skin.  
"Your scent drives me crazy, I can barley control myself around you." He buried his nose into her hair breathing in deeply. "You bring the vampire out in me...and I can't control that part of me..." Sharina closed her eyes her head was swimming.

The door bell dinged for the floor. The doors opened up Barren pulled back adjusting his glasses moving his hand back so he had his hand pulling the hair by her shoulder back slightly.

"It looks like your wounds have healed perfectly well Mrs. Hellcat. Just keep taking the pain medications and you will be as good as new." He said straightening up as some people stepped into the elevator. Sharina did her best to hide the blush on her face as she stepped out of the elevator she looked back at him. Just before the doors closed he smiled and winked at her. She turned to walk away then her phone chirped she fished it out of her bag it was a text from Barren.

Barren Shrin

I will pick you up at seven, wear something nice and comfortable, you will have a good time trust me. ;)

Sharina smiled lightly as she texted him back.

Sharina Hellcat

Ok I will.

She stepped out of the hospital Sam came and picked her up and took her home. She looked over at Sharina who was looking away.

"Hey girl, are you ok?"

"Yeah I am just thinking about something."

"Oh? Like what?" Sharina just looked at her shyly with a small smile and blush. "Sharina! You have a date tonight don't you! Who is it? Someone I know?" Sharina's smile widen more as she tried covering it with her mouth. Her friend smacked her in the arm. "Oh my God! Sharina! You didn't!" Sam exclaimed while Sharina was turning bright red.

"Its nothing to big ok don't get overly excited ok? Its just a date tonight nothing special." Sharina looked at her as she sunk in her seat eyes widen. "You're going to attack me aren't you..." Sam just grinned at her. Sharina curled up in her seat. "Be gentle...." She squeaked.


	14. Chapter 14

DNA of love chapter 14

Sharina sat on stool in her bathroom as Sam was combing out Sharina's long dark brown hair. Sam was good at dolling Sharina up she knew what Sharina liked. Sam was like the little sister She never had. Sharina never wore much makeup, she usally just wore lip gloss or chap stick. Sam put some pink lip gloss on her and some mascara.

"Now was that painful?" Sam smiled looking at Sharina through the mirror. Sharina turned her head from side to side admiring her friend's work of art.

"Yes I do thank you Sam, I really appreciate it." Sharina smiled and wrapped her arms around her friend doing a upside down hug. Sharina stood up looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her hair was silky smooth that curled at the ends her bangs were puffed up slightly so that they wouldn't cover her eyes. She was wearing a black long sleeved shirt that was cut to show her shoulders slightly with a pair of black dress pants. Sam walked up to her pushing up her hair gently smiling up at Sharina.

"You know I'm jealous of you Sharina..." She said softly.

"What why?" Sharina looked at her surprised.

"You have all the luck you know? You have beauty, brains...and now you're dating this hunky guy."

"Aww Sam don't be like that. You have beauty and brains too."

"No I don't think so sure i got curves everywhere but look at you, you have perfect everything."

"Sam how long have you known me? Who out of the two of us get hit on by every guy they come by. That would be you. I am the goody two shoes lawyer who scares men away. I am not perfect have you seen my belly? Its not flat its poochy.." She pulled up her shirt showing her belly which wasn't flat or round. "Did I mention that I have love handles?"

"So? You have a cute belly and I love you love handles." Sam goes up behind her grabbing Sharina's sides. They both laughed until Sharina's phone rang. It was a text message from Barren, saying he was on his way over. A small smile formed on her face.

"Ohhh who's that? Barren? It is isn't it?" Sam tried looking over Sharina's shoulder.

"Maybe it is maybe its not." She smiled bigger replying back to Barren with a simple 'k' Same finished getting Sharina prepped and ready. They stood in front of Shainra's apartment as Barren drove up. He stepped out out of the car and Sharina's eyes widen. He was dressed in a black blazer with a deep red shirt and a black tie. His pants were back with black shoes.

"Evening ladies." Barren walked up nodding his head. In the light his eyes were a dark brown color with the hint of red in them.

"Wow I couldn't recognize you with out your work out outfit there Barren." Sam said grinning as she nudged Sharina slightly with her shoulder to bring her back out of her lala land. "You clean up pretty well." Sam said again.

" Thank you Sam, I do have a life other then Zumba." He smiled then looked at Sharina. "You look beautiful Sharina." Sharina blushed lightly.

"T..thank you..you as well i mean... uhh you looking really nice as well." She fidgeted with her hands.

"Now Barren I want her back here before eleven alright?" Sam put her hands on her hips looking stern but with a humerus smile.

"Yes ma'am I will bring her home safely." Barren said grabbing Sharina's elbow gently and walking her to the passenger side helping her in. As they drove off Sharina heard Sam yell out dramatically. 'Oh my sweet little girl is all grown up!' Sharina shook her head laughing lightly. "Your friend is really something else." Barren chuckled slightly.

"Yeah I know, sorry, she can be a little like that sometimes. we've been friends since high school." She smiled lightly. Barren looked over at her smiling at her.

"I can see that you two are very close." Barren said gently.

They continued to drive in silence until the stopped at what looked like a club. Sharina could hear the loud music from the car. Barren got out of the car and opened the door for her. She stepped out looking up at him sheepishly.

"Don't worry we aren't going here for a date I just have to drop something off for Darren."

"Darren? He works here?" Sharina said in surprise .

"Yeah he DJ's here and asked me to bring him a CD he left at our place. It won't take more then a minute. Is that ok?" Barren asked.

"Oh yeah sure but there is a long line how do we get in?" Sharina asked as they walked up to the club. There stood a big bulky man with black shades who looked like he could be a pro wrestler.

"Don't worry I have a way of getting in." Barren winked at her as he looked up at the big male. "Hey! Ray! I need to drop something off for Darren!"His eyes glowed lightly but his back was to the line of angry people. Ray nodded his head and lifted up the rope and Barren grabbed Sharina's hands and dragged her into the dark building.

The music was loud the place was really crowded and the atmosphere was hot and humid. People could be seen everywhere there was a sea of bodies dancing to the beat of the fast song that was playing. Barren pulled Sharina to the side where there wasn't a lot of people. He lean in close placing his mouth by her ear.

"Stay here alright? I will be right back." He looked at her smiling. Sharina nodded. She watched Barren make his way into the sea of people. The music was catchy and had a good beat to it, before she knew it she was dancing and getting sucked into the sea of people. She bumped into a few people then she finally got the rhythm and danced with the people around her.

Sharina closed her eyes lifting her arms up over head she let the beat of the music move her. Suddenly she came into contact with a warm body. She was about to turn around to apologize when a pair of hands placed them selfs on her hips keeping her from turning around. They pulled her body towards them, this person felt like they were on fire but it wasn't a bad feeling. Sharina craned her neck back so she could see the person all she saw was shaggy brown hair and a pair of golden eyes glowing lightly. It was Barren's brother Darren, Sharina's eyes widen as a blush crept across her face.

"Well hello there kitty, welcome to my domaine." He said into her ear making a shiver run down her spine.

"Darren..." She gasped trying to get out of his grasp but his hold was strong.

"Just enjoy it while you can kitty I won't do anything bad to you trust me." His voice was low as he nipped her ear gently. Darren encircled his arms around her so his arms over lapped hers. He placed her arms crossed over her body one on her shoulder and one on her hip. Their body swayed together in rhythm of the music. Sharina felt his breath against her ear. "Going on a date with my brother huh?" He asked with a hint of curiosity.

"Ah... yeah..." She felt him smile against her hair.

"So that's why you look all dolled up." He chuckled lightly.

"Hey! Am I not aloud to look good on a date? Is it to much? I told Sam I didn't want to put make up on.."

"Hey..." Darren's voice was stern making her look up at him. His face was mere inches from her. "I didn't say it was a bad thing now did I? You look beautiful tonight, I mean granted you're always beautiful but thats whole other story." He smirked slightly.

"Darren...I..." Sharina blushed averting her eyes from Darren then looked back up at him. His eyes were hooded the music started to slow down slightly. Before she knew it Darren had brushed his lips against hers. He barely but any pressure on her lips as if he was teasing her. Pulling away gently burring his face into her neck nuzzling her skin gently his voice was low.

" Take care of my brother Sharina..." He pulled away from her she turned around to face him fully he had a look that made him look like a puppy got his toy taken away. He closed his eyes then had a playful smirk on his face as he winked at Sharina and disappeared into the crowd. Sharina spun around when someone placed a hand on her shoulder. Barren stood there smiling gently.

"You ready?" He asked looking at her.

"Oh..uh yeah I'm ready." She looked into the crowd again and Barren grabbed her hand leading her out of the sea of people and the building. The wind blew against her skin cooling her warm body. "So where are we going for our date? if you don't mind me asking?" She looked up at him. He just smiled grabbing her hand while crossing the street.

"We're here."

"What?" Sharina looked around there was a beach with a few little shops around it a nice restaurant by a doc over looking the sea. Her eyes widen seeing the sight before her. The moon was rising over the horizon eliminating the sea and everything around it. Barren grabbed Sharina's hand and started walking down the sidewalk seeing a stage where a band was playing. They stopped at a small restaurant, talking about their lives. Dinner finally ended they took their shoes off walking in the sand together. The cool waves splashing against their feet as they continued walk, Sharina stopped looking out to the sea.

"Is something wrong Sharina?" Barren asked.

"Who could have thought...two total different elements could fall in love." She said her hair blew back in the wind. Barren walked up to her looking out at the sea as well.

"It's very rare that they can be as compatible as us thought." He said smiling. Sharina looked up at him as she smiled back elbowing him in the ribs slightly. Barren chuckled and pushed his shoulder against her. They laughed as he interlocked his fingers with hers and started to walk along the sidewalk looking at the scenery. They went to a little restaurant sitting outside in the cool air, They talked about their child hoods and what they would want to do in the future. Sharina ate her food quickly blushing lightly as she cleaned her face off with her napkin.

"Sorry since I was the baby of 10 I learned the hard way to eat or go hungry." She said scrunching up her napkin in her hands.

"It's alright, I too had the same problem growing up with Darren since he is a werewolf lycan mix he ate like a dog and would most of the time eat my food if i wasn't looking."

"Now the question is where does all that food go? I mean one of my older brothers is pretty big but its mostly muscle the one who eats it all is Spencer and he is a twig!" Sharina laughed as did Barren.

They finished their meals and headed out to the beach. Sharina stopped right before the cement has ended and the beaches sand at started. Barren stopped and looked at Sharina. She looked down at the sand bitting her lip lightly. Barren had stepped onto the sand feeling a tug on his arm. He stopped and looked behind him seeing Sharina had stopped and was looking down at the ground. He tilted his head to the side.

"Sharina?" He pulled on her hand gently but she was zoned out looking at the sand. Sharina stood there frozen her nightmare of being sucked into the dark abyss being alone. Barren stepped towards here peering into her distant eyes. Barren lifted her head up by hooking a finger under chin so he could look into her eyes. Sharina was brought back to reality when Barren called her name again she blushed lightly.

"Oh.. I'm sorry I was kinda out of it." She mumbled casting her eyes to the side avoiding his gaze.

"Sharina are you going to tell me whats wrong? You look like a cat about to get a bath." Barren said half jokingly but he stopped seeing how tranced out she was.

"Call me a scardy cat.... but that dream I told you about, the one where I get sucked into the quick sand?" She said still staring down at the sand.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Well...I am afraid of being sucked into the sand...being surrounded by darkness being alone..." She bit her bottom lip lightly as she looked up at Barren who squeezed her hand lightly.

"Sharina, it's only a dream nothing more. I would never take you into a place that would harm you in anyway." He pulled on her hand gently guiding her onto the sand. Sharina tensed up as her feet sunk slightly in the sand. She opened one eye looking around her seeing she wasn't in the darkness she feared. She was just standing in front of a smiling Barren who leaned his head down looking straight into her eyes, "See? Nothing happened, I would never harm you in any way or form. Now are we just going to stand here and stare at one another or are we going to enjoy our date?" He asked holding her hands up so he peeked up over her knuckles his lips barely touched her fingers. Sharina smiled her cheeks flushed at his affection. She nodded her head then fallowed Barren along the shore.

They walked hand in hand bare footed looking out to the ocean. They had stopped looking out into the sea, Sharina glanced at Barren form the side seeing how handsome he was with the full moon's light shinning against his skin making his maroon colored eyes illuminate. Sharina shook her head lightly as she leaned down cupping her hand under the water then splashed some at Barren. He stepped back whipping the water off of his face. Sharina had a devious smile on her face. He smirked back splashing her as well. They continued having their splashing war until Sharina was running away from Barren. She looked over her shoulder to see if Barren was still chasing her but he wasn't behind her she looked forward and got tackled from the side to see a very happy Barren. His eyes big and a smile that could go on for miles.

"I gotcha!" He said breathlessly.

"You sure did, what are you going to do to me now?" She was out of breath as she looked up at him. He just stared down at her the waves making her hair wave lightly. The moon was positioned behind Barren making a glowing white aura around him. Shaina's heart started to beat faster her head started to get fuzzy like she was in a trance as the light shown down on her, their bodies started to act on their own. Sharina's aura casted behind her like a shadow casting off of Barren. Barren leaned down capturing her lips with his. From the simple touch of their lips a surge of energy swarmed around them like a washer on spin cycle. They pulled away catching their breaths foreheads touching, Sharina's vision was blurred her eyes were rolling to the back of her head slightly. One moment she was laying beneath Barren on the beach then the next moment she was in his car then she was kissing her way up to her apartment. Guiding her and Barren to her room she pulled away slightly as Barren had gently placed her on her bed.

Barren was still glowing white as she glanced at her hand who was placed on his forearm she was glowing black. Their energy's were fighting one another like in a natural scenario, light battling against dark. Barren caressed her face gently as he kissed her gently. Sharina returned the kiss hungrily running her hands up his arms. Her black energy slithered its way up and around his. Barren fisted Sharina's hair pinning her to the bed. His white energy wrapped around the black energy. Nothing matter to them only thing that mattered was skin contact. Felling the heat the shock of electricity of the forbidden dance between the two. Barren's eyes were shut tight they flashed opened as Sharina raked her fingers through his hair bitting his bottom lip. His self control finally snapped his marooned eyes turned to a ruby red and his fangs flicked forward. Sharina looked up at him placing her finger tips on the fangs. Her eyes turned cat like and glowed lightly as she locked eyes with Barren who was barring his fangs lips twitching. Lunging forward he buried his face into the crook of her neck. She gasped as Barren kissed and nipped at the junction between where her neck and shoulder met.

"Sharina....." Barren's voice was gruff.

"B..Barren..." Sharina responded back to him.

Sharina felt Barren's hot breath on her skin, feeling two little pin pricks from the tips of Barrens fangs grazing her skin gently, then clamped down, sinking his fangs into her skin. Sharina flinched gasping at the sudden pain, this pain reminded her when Barren revived her back at the hospital. Barren crossed his arms behind Sharina's back clutching her body close to his rightly. He injected Sharina with his venom making her body vibrate with a new feeling making her body going into hyperdrive. Their energies were like a cyclone spinning with one another as Sharina's body arched against Barrens. Barren cut his lip mixing his blood into Sharina's. Her eyes widen big her mouth fell open into a silent scream her hands grasped his back her clawed hands dug into his flesh. As if they were both on a roller coaster the pressure was building up their energies were in a frenzy like a angry bee hive. They both reached their peak Sharina's black energy and Barren's white energy merged into one another creating a gray foggy blanket that settled on top of them. Barren pulled back retracting his fang his eyes returning back to their normal color, looked down at the flushed Sharina who had a very content expression on her face. Laying on his side he cupped the side of her face giving her a loving peck on her lips. She looked up at him with sleepy eyes he wrapped his arms around her as they both went to sleep.

Two people stood on a mountain peek one wearing a white robe as the other wore a black robe. They both weren't very happy to say the least. The man in the black robe cursed under his breath.

"They actually did it, how disgusting."

"Very much so but there wasn't much we could have done."

"They have disgraced us both, and of their own races."

"Yes indeed."

"Now we have to deal with they damn gray bloods, those filthy creatures..."

"Those poor children and their children and so on."

"I have an idea, we couldn't prevent this from happening but we can make their lives a living hell." The men shook hands and parted ways.


	15. Chapter 15

DNA of love Part 2 The Twins Chapter 15

Sharina woke up her head throbbing her body sore and she just felt a bit off. Opening here eyes slightly the light from the window blinded her. She stretched her sore limbs flinching from a sudden pain in her neck.

"Ugg...was I drinking last night?" She mumbled then a sudden movement next to her. Looking behind her Barren had his arms wrapped around her body his face was buried into her hair.

"No you weren't drinking last night but I was. Sharina...your blood tasted like some kind asian food. The flavor is still in my mouth.." He said looking down at her face went red as she looked away.

"What are you trying to say...?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"I've never tasted a dark element....before its very tasty." He ran his fingers up her arm lightly.

"Last night what.... you..were different..." She turned around looking up at him.

"Yes...that was my vampire side you witnessed with a bit of my angel side." He smiled.

"Barren...what is it like? Being two types of creatures?" Sharina asked looking up at him.

"Its a bit hard to explain... its like having different powers to aid you when you need them. But you should know you are two different types of creatures as well."

"No I'm not...I am only a hell cat I'm not like you being a vampire and a heavens angel..." She looked to the side. Barren looked at her hooking a finger under chin to make her look at him.

"I don't care what you are Sharina as long as I have you for my self I am happy." He leaned down and placed a chaste case on her lips. Sharina blushed closing her eyes returning the kiss. A loud growl was heard and both of them looked down at Sharina's belly laughing. "I see someone is hungry." Sharina detangled her self from Barren and crawled out of the bed stretching big. She placed a hand on her belly rubbing it lightly.

"Thats a bit strange my stomach never growls that big even when I am really hungry..." She mumbled to herself as she walked to the bathroom.

Barren sat up in Sharina's bed remembering what happened last night. He had finished the mating ritual. They were finally together as one, they broke the rules. Now they have to face what comes their way in their lives now. Barren's body stiffened as his surroundings went white. Instead of being in Sharina's bedroom he was standing on the clouds as a man dressed in white walked up to him. Barren's eyes widen big as he knelt down in front of the man.

"My Lord..." Barren had his eyes closed and head bowed.

"Rise Barren Shrin..." The man stated. Barren stood up quickly staying stiff as the man walked up to him stopping a few feet away. "Barren I know what you did last night, do you realize what you have done?"

"I..." Barren couldn't finished his sentence.

"You have disgraced our kind by mating with a black blood. Also to top it off, you have created the new breeds. Gray bloods."

"What?" Barren said in shock. "I.... actually in-pregnant Sharina! Just from last night?" His eyes were wide. Drake had told him that he would have four kids with Sharina but he didn't know that it would have started this quickly. "My lord why is it so bad for me to be with Sharina?"

"There is rules and rules need to be fallowed no matter the case. But there is something I can do something to make this all go away."

"Make this go away?"

"Yes. All I have to do is kill Sharina, no Sharina no Gray bloods."

Barren's jaw clenched narrowing his eyes. He had never felt this much rage ever. How could his Lord the all mighty say such a thing with out any remorse. Barren's eyes started to glow slightly trying to remain in control he cleared his throat and looked at his Lord.

"My Lord... explain something to me.."

"Ok,"

"How is it that you can condemn someone to death so easily when they haven't done anything wrong but fall in love. Which you say I have disgraced my own kind when the person in front of me isn't the Lord that I have fallowed for all my life."

"Black bloods and White bloods can't be together it's not right and bringing children into this world would old condemn them to a life time of misery."

"Is that so? They would only have that because you are not fond of?" Barren asked. The man in white looked in easily as Barren stared him down.

"It's just not right, bringing those....mutts into this world."

"Is that what this is all about? Because they won't be pure bloods but of mixed blood? You just want everyone to be a perfect pure bloods. It shouldn't matter who you are or what breed you are as long as you love one another, and protect your family by all costs. Just because they are different doesn't mean they are bad or a disgrace, my Lord I will not allow you or anyone to hurt my family!" Barren said with his head held high. The man in white had a disappointed look on his face.

"If thats the case Barren I can not allow you to set foot in this holy place if you choose to bring those filthy creatures into this world." The man in white stated as he held up his glowing hands. Barren's eyes narrowed then he world started to spin, then he was back in Sharina's room.Sharina was her bathroom staring at her self in the mirror. She splashed some water on her face bracing her self on the sink her eyes were hooded

"I... actually did it...I broke the rules...." She looked at her reflection. Her reflection then smirked at her. The lights started to flicker on and off. "What the hell?" The reflection pulled it self out of the mirror grinning like crazy person. Sharina backed away trying to get away but the crazy reflection grabbed ahold of Sharina and pulled her through the mirror. Sharina was dragged through the darkness until she landed face first on to the ground. Pulling her self up growling low she looked around her self. "I'm in hell?" She sat up then stiffened at who was in front of her. A man and a woman dressed in black robes.

"Ah...Master.... Grandmother!" Sharina bowed her head.

"Yes my dear child you are here." The older woman said.

"Because you broke a very important rule..." The man stated with his arms crossed over his chest.

"You found out?" Sharina's eyes were wide.

"Yes my dear you have mated with a pure white blood and has created the knew the new breed the gray bloods." The woman said looking at Sharina. Sharina's eyes widen bigger her jaw dropped.

"What! I'm pregnant?" She screeched.

"Yes after that unforgiven night with that white blood Barren you are now barring the first two gray bloods to be born." The man said with a disgusted expression on his face.

"I'm having twins!" Her eyes rolled back lightly back as she fell to her side. The man rolled his eyes grumbling on how weak she was.

"Well how would you feel if you get told your pregnant with twins?" The woman sighed walking up to Sharina helping her up. "Yes my dear girl you are expecting twins." Sharina couldn't say anything she just put her hands on her stomach.

"Yes its all fine and dandy but there is still a problem here. You are still going to give birth to filthy mutts. We can't have them living in this world." The man cracked his knuckles.

"What? What are you planning?" Sharina asked standing up.

"Allow me to put the filth out of their non existing lives."

"You're going to kill them? No! I won't let you harm them! it's not their fault they were created like this." Sharina's fists were clenched.

"Yes you are right, it isn't their fault but their parents!" The man charged forward towards Sharina. Sharina braced her self for impact when a flash of light blinded them.

"Sharina!" Barren's voice called out. He landed in front of her blocking that attack.

"Barren!" Sharina exclaimed.

"I was wandering what happened to you since you were in the bathroom for so long. Thought you might have fallen in or something." Barren smirked down at her then he shut his eyes tight his knees shaking. Sharina looked at Barren who looked really weak about to collapse. He just stood his ground as the man in black smirked at him.

"Well look who decided to join us, Barren himself, aww what's wrong Barren you don't look so good." Sharina looked up at him walking to his side.

"Barren...are you alright?"

"There is a lot of darkness here...it's a bit over whelming." Barren said through gritted teeth. Sharina held onto him trying to keep him from falling. "You already know what he was planning as well right? My master was going to destroy you to make this whole mess seem like it wasn't going to happen. I won't let that happen, I won't let anyone hurt you Sharina I swear on my life."

"Says the man who can't stand even stand up. While I have you here Barren I'm going to take care of you my self!" The man charged forward ready to battle Barren yanked himself from Sharina and charged forward colliding with the man in black. A big explosion of energy came from the two. Sharina stood there watching the fight carry on until Barren was knocked down pinned down by the man's black claws. "Now Barren say good-bye!" The man lifted his other claw about to strike, Barren eyes sifted to Sharina as a sad smile formed on his face. Sharina's eyes widen in rage as she let out a lout roar that shook the ground. The man's claw stopped mere inches from Barren's face as the man looked at Sharina. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as her whole body was turning black her hair whipping around behind her.

"Leave Barren alone... or else..." She growled out.

"Or what?" The man smirked.

"I will kill you!" She yelled out as the last of her self control left her. She hunched forward and wrapped her arms around her as a flash of black energy shot out. her body was growing larger her hands and feet turned into paws her eyes glowed bright as they changed into cat eyes black wings ripped from her back. There stood a giant black panther with black bat wings.

"S..Sharina....?" Barren's eyes were wide with fear. The man stood up flexing her claws.

"So you show your demon from to me and Barren huh? You will probably scare him to death." The man laughed at her. Sharina just growled and hissed as she lunged forward swiping her massive claws at the man launching him to a near by wall. She stood over Barren's body barring her fangs. Barren sat up weakly looking up at Sharina her tail slowly slithered down brushing against his cheek lightly. She then let out a mighty roar and dashed to the man who came flying at her. If a normal person saw this they would think a black panther was attacking a moth. Sharina kept on batting at the man until she finally sliced his 'wings' and pinned him under massive paws. She growled low opening her mighty jaws about to bite his head off when Barren called out to her.

"Sharina! Don't lower your self to his level! Your better then that. If you kill him now you will only show him how ruthless you are." Barren called out. Sharina looked at the man then back at Barren.

'He's right...this man would only enjoy me putting him out of his misery...' Sharina thought to herself then a idea came to her. Dragging her claws across the mans chest opening a fresh wound she dropped some of her blood into the wound then turned her head towards Barren. "Barren come here, we're going to put a nasty curse on this man and I need you to help." Sharina growled out. Barren walked up to her and the man.

"What kind of curse are you thinking of?" Barren asked.

"Oh just one of the most painful ones I know. I need you to use your venom like you did to my brother and put it on death." Barren looked at her confused. "Basically the curse will keep him down here until you or I die. He will not be able to leave this place or harm any of our family as long as we live." She said looking at Barren.

"Sharina....alright." Barren flicked his fangs out and leaned his head over the man's chest letting his venom drip into the wound.

"No... no! Get away from me! Ah! No no no!" The man's body twitched and convulsed as the wound healed.

Sharina grabbed Barren by the back of his shirt and ran to the portal leading to her apartment. They fell out of the mirror Sharina landing on top of Barren in her human form. Barren sat up quickly seeing if Sharina was alright. She was knocked out cold, her hair was cover her face. Barren brushed her hair away smiling softly.

"We did it Sharina..." He picked her up and laid her on the bed. Barren heard a woman's voice, turning around the door opened.

"Hey Sharina don't tell me your still asleep. I tried called you but you...didn't....answer..." Sharina's friend Sam came walking in stopping wide eyed. The scene that she saw was Sharina sprawled out on the bed with a few bruises and cuts on her and her hair tousled around her with Barren looking like he just got done with a big fight. Barren lifted his hands up smiling sheepishly taking a few steps away from Sharina.

"Now Sam.... don't get any ideas.... its not what it looks like..." Barren said uneasily.

Sam's eyes narrowed as she let out a scream and launched her self onto Barren making him topple back hitting his head on the night stand making him see stars. Sam just sat on him punching and hitting his face. Barren finally regain his composure and grabbed Sam's wrists struggling to keep her from hitting him.

"How could you kill her! You bastard! Is that you're whole thing to put a good first impression then do your sick twisted things on unexpected women!"

"I didn't kill her Sam, you came to that conclusion your self."

"You lier!" She screamed out and head butted Barren. Barren's eyes shut tight jaw clenched.

"That's it!" Barren growled out as he shot up and pushed her off of him pinning her hands above her head his eyes glowing bright his fangs had flicked out.

"Your a vampire? What the heck?"

"I'm only half vampire."

"Well I don't care if your half poodle! You killed my best friend and drained her of her blood you sick freak!"

"Time for your to sleep now..." Barren said low as he leaned in close to her, his mouth opened a light shown from Sam's mouth then went into Barren's her body arched against his her eyes rolling back slightly. Barren heard a laugh coming from the door away. Taring away from what he was doing he looked up to see his younger brother leaning against the door frame smirking.

"Wow, you weren't satisfied with just Sharina so you had to go after her friend, how cliche." Darren said receiving the worst death glare he has ever seen.


End file.
